Lost and Found: Surprises at Every Turn
by Gundam-Potter
Summary: There will be long waits between chapters but I'm back. After defeating Voldemort, Harry Potter disappears. Ten years later he is found and convinced to teach the DADA position at Hogwart’s. He comes back with a surprise of his own. Will be SLASH HPDM.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** After defeating Voldemort, Harry Potter disappears. Ten years later he is found and convinced to teach the DADA position at Hogwart's. He finds love in the most unexpected of places and has a surprise of his own. Will be SLASH… If you don't like don't read. In later chapters there will be mentions of abuse and rape... It fits with the story. Also, sorry for incorrect spelling and long waits between chapters. I do not have a beta for this story and I am trying to balance this with college life. I have rewritten the story, with mostly minor changes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books and/or movies. So don't sue me. The only character's I do own are those that I have created and are not in the books.

«٭»

**Prologue:**

'Today is the day that will determine my fate. The day that will determine whether I live or die. It's the day where either I kill Voldemort, or Voldemort kills me.' Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, is staring out a window at the rainy Hogwart's grounds. His hands are clenched tightly in his cloaks and his eyes are clear and determined. A sound makes him whirl around, and in the dimness of the morning light cast through the rain, four figures are able to be made out.

"Harry…" Hermione Granger stops taking in the strong young man before her. She notes that his eyes even though determined are dulled, in what, she can't name. Ron squeezes her hand lightly and she smiles at him.

"Scared, Potter?" Another figure drawls his pale skin and hair contrasting with the darkness. Harry smiles tightly at him.

"No. I'm ready for this. I have been ready for a long time now." Harry answers softly his voice strong and deep. He nods to the other girl who steps forward, her deep blue eyes glowing in a surreal light. Her brown hair is pulled back loosely to reveal her elvish ears. "Myihel-"

"Harry." Myihel smiled softly at him and he hugged her tightly. "Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor.(1) Don't worry." Harry smiled slightly.

"Let's go." He said softly. Hermione and Ron took up Harry's right side as Draco filled in on the left next to Myihel who was being led by Harry. When they entered the Great Hall it went silent and everyone turned to look at Harry. Severus nodded at him from the Staff table where he was seated next to Remus and Sirius. Harry smiled slightly before nodding to Dumbledore and going up to the staff table leaving Myihel standing with Draco, Ron and Hermione.

"Everyone quiet, please." Dumbledore said. Harry rolled his eyes because it was unnecessary, it had already been dead quiet.

"Today is the day that will end the war. We are all ready. We have been training for this for the past seven months. There is no reason for us to fail. Let's all go out there and do our parts…" Harry's voice flowed over the room and the students nodded shifting in their seats before a cheer went up. "Everyone do their part…" 'And I'll do mine.' There was a loud crash and everyone stood determination and fear in many faces as they made their way out onto the battlefield. When they got outside Death Eater's were lined up in rows and so the students and Order Members all lined up as well to face off against them. Harry stood at the front with Myihel and Draco on once side and Hermione and Ron on the other. As the Death Eater's started forward Harry raised his wand arm and brought it down.

Everyone rushed forward and the battle ensued. Curses were thrown and Harry and his group were split up. Curses and hexes were flying all around him, but Harry was focused on one thing and one thing only, Voldemort. Hours went by of casting and dodging, Harry was locked in battle with a Death Eater when he was suddenly tackled from behind. When he was able to look up he saw Myihel sitting up as well. She had tackled him to get him out of the way of a spell. He nodded at her but she pointed behind him urging him onward. When Harry turned to look he saw Voldemort coming out of the forest.

"Vara tel' Seldarine.(2)" She whispered, a silver wisp coming from her wand and covering him. "Go, Harry. I'll watch your back." She called over the fighting. Harry nodded his thanks and rushed forward his eyes set on Voldemort.

'Neither can live while the other survives.' The prophecy ran through Harry's head as he faced off against Voldemort.

"So it's down to you and me." Harry ignored Voldemort's hiss and raised his wand. As curses flew between them Harry thought of all the love he had received from his friends and teachers. He thought of the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, Severus and his parents. As he fought the faces of his classmates ran through his head and he was able to cast Avada Kedavra at Voldemort at the same time the Dark Lord himself had cast it. The light met at the middle and as a thought raced through his head Harry shoved his magic through his wand sending it down and forcing it to go back at Voldemort. Their wands shattered and Voldemort was destroyed in a rain of ash. Silence reigned only broken by the sound of the rain on the ground. As Harry fell from exhaustion he felt himself being caught by Myihel. Knowing she was there he was safe, safe to give in to the blessed darkness and get away from the knowledge that he had killed with his owns hands and Voldemort was dead.

The next time he awoke he was in the Hospital Wing wrapped in bandages. He didn't remember getting hurt only that he was hurting now. Reaching up to feel his forehead he realizes that bandage is wrapped around it to, but he knows that when it is taken off his scar will be gone. Movement alerts him to another person in the room and he turns his head to see Myihel.

"Myihel…" She shushes him and hurries over. "Help me up. I need to get out of here." Harry whispers. Myihel raises an eyebrow but does as he requests and helps him along the hallway and out of the school.

"Where are we going?" She questions lightly steadying him with her gentle touch.

"Away… I need to get away. Disappear. They're better off without me." Harry whispers. Myihel says nothing and leads him away and they disappear into the night.

»٭«

1) Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor- We will defeat them in battle

2) Vara tel' Seldarine- Protection

Please R & R!


	2. 1: The Surprise Letter and a Confrontati

Chapter One: The Surprise Letter and a Confrontation

Rain was pouring down in Flitwick, Bedfordshire and had been for a few days. Being late July it was slightly uncommon, but not unheard of. The time read 11:00p.m. on an old clock that rested on the mantle of the fire place. A young man of twenty-eight with long, jet-black hair, tied back in a loose pony and tired emerald green eyes, is sitting in the living room of a small apartment, dressed comfortably in slacks and no shirt. This man is Harry Potter, the man-who-defeated-Voldemort, the most renowned wizard of all time. He sighs and rubs his eyes before fixing his glasses and glancing around at the stacks of paper work before his gaze comes to rest on the falling rain. He sighs and picks up a picture that had been over the unlit fireplace. In the picture is Harry at twenty with a young lady who has long brown hair and sparkling deep blue eyes. They look happy and Harry smiles wryly glancing at the next picture. He's twenty-two and holding a child no more than a year old. Her eyes are wide and a shocking emerald green with a deep blue tint to them. Harry sighs and rubs his eyes again before going back to his work.

The clock strikes half-hour past midnight and a tapping at the window disturbs Harry. He glances up, his eyes narrowing, before opening the window to let in a large, soaking wet, brown barn owl. He takes a letter from the owl's leg and the owl ruffles its feather's before sitting on a perch by the window. Turning the letter over Harry scowls at the Hogwart's seal. After casting a wandless drying spell on the soaked owl he sinks down onto his couch.

"How did they find me? I thought I had removed all traces of my whereabouts." His voice was soft in the room, the clock still ticking on and the rain beating on the window. Harry sighed before slowly opening the letter and reading the all too familiar scrawl inside.

Mr. Harry James Potter,

The new school year at Hogwart's Witch Craft and Wizardry will be beginning in just a few short weeks. There are many positions that need to be filled, and we wish to have those positions filled with those most qualified.

There is one position that is said to be curst and that is the spot of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have heard from many sources, that you are most qualified in this particular subject, not to mention many others.

We could use someone with your expertise and training to take up this position and hopefully break the curse set upon it. If you have an interest, please contact me. We will discuss further salary and other necessities.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry threw the letter down on the table and leaned back into the couch, throwing an arm over his face. Memories assaulted him as he sat there thinking over his choices. The memories of his first year at Hogwart's, memories of Ron and Hermione and then more of the later years and his multiple encounters with Voldemort started filtering through his head. His thoughts settled on the Slytherin's who had become such a big part of his life before his memories settled on the final battle and Myihel. He shook his head quickly to dispel any other memories lurking there and sits up quickly. His head spinning he stands and goes to a drawer, in the desk on the far wall, and pulls out a quill, ink and scroll before writing to the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore,

I appreciate the offer of become a professor at Hogwart's, but I am unable to accept it at the given time. I have previous engagements here that I can not drop and they are my higher priority. I send my regards and wish you the best on finding a replacement.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

After sealing the letter and casting a sealing charm on it Harry whistled softly and a snowy owl flew into the room from the kitchen.

"Hedwig, take this letter to Dumbledore for me, okay girl?" Hedwig nipped his fingers softly, causing Harry to smile. He cast a water repelling charm on her before she flew off into the rainy night. Shaking his head, and making sure there was something for the other owl to eat, Harry turned out the lights and made his way quietly to his bedroom to get some sleep before morning.

»٭«

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, turned to his window and looked out over the sunlit grounds. The rain from the night before was completely gone, leaving the sun to dry up the castle grounds. Turning back to his desk he sighed, sinking into his chair and lifted the letter sent to him by Harry. Re-reading the letter over once more, he sent for Dobby and asked him to bring up one Severus Snape. Popping a Lemon Drop in his mouth he sat and waited patiently for the man to arrive. He stroked Fawkes lightly on the head and moments later Severus Snape entered Dumbledore's office, a look of confusion on his normally blank features, his jet black hair pulled back from his face.

"You needed me, Albus?" Severus declined the offer of a Lemon Drop and sat gracefully into the offered chair.

"Yes. As you know I have been looking for Harry Potter since he disappeared ten years ago." Severus nodded not sure where this was going, and not allowing the hope to grow in his chest. They had spent many false leads trying to find the boy. "I have found him and I offered him the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Severus raised his eyebrows at this, his hope blooming forth and turned expectantly.

"What did he say?" Dumbledore only handed the letter to him. Severus looked it over his brow creasing. "Previous Engagements? What's that supposed to mean?" His thoughts turned to the boy he had known while he was at Hogwart's before he shook it off. "I thought he would have jumped at the chance to teach here."

"That was my thoughts and I do not know. Ten years is a long time, but that is why I have sent for you. I want you to go and find out why he can not take the position. Go to Harry, talk to him and see you if can't convince him to come and take the position." Dumbledore said. Severus stood taking in Dumbledore's tired appearance, he was looking older and older as the years wore on, though his eyes were still sparkling as madly as ever.

"Very well. I will go to him and see what I can do." Albus smiled and handed him a paper.

"This is his address, Severus. He lives in Flitwick, Bedfordshire, England." Severus snorted lightly before pocketing the paper. Nodding at the headmaster once more he exited the office with purpose. He went quickly to his quarters and changed into muggle attire before heading into Hogsmeade and apparating to the outskirts of Flitwick, Bedfordshire. His thoughts a whirl on the boy he had grown to know and love towards the end of his sixth year and the end of the war. His thoughts on the boy he had missed so much since he had disappeared. 'I finally get to see you again, Harry after all these years.'


	3. 2: Reflection and Memories

**I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that make appearances. Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter Two: Reflection and Memories**

The sun shone down on Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, as he strode down a street in very muggle, Flitwick, Bedfordshire, England. Not normal by any chance, full of the artsy types and gypsies, but definitely not wizard either. Dressed in tight fitting black pants and a loose fitting silver shirt he looked good for a man of his age. Maneuvering around puddles left from the storm the night before, Severus made his way to Harry's apartment complex. He took the time to look over the building, it was nice and very muggle, but something that Harry would be familiar with. The area seemed very well kept for which Severus was grateful. As he started up the steps to Harry's apartment he thought back to the young man he knew and loved.

/Flashback/

_ A young Harry Potter is standing defiantly in front of Professor Snape. His wand is drawn and they are both glaring at each other. They stay silent for over a minute before the door bursts open startling both men. They whirl to face to door together, wands out and at the ready. One Draco Malfoy, pale and with blood running from a cut on his forehead, blinks in surprise._

_"Sev?" The two men lower their wands as the blonde stumbles forward into the room before promptly blacking out. Harry watches as Snape rushes to the unconscious young man and lifts him easily into his arms and carries him towards the living room. Harry closes the door before following slowly and standing in the doorway, watching as his Professor cleans up the unconscious youth on the couch._

_"Not a word of this to anyone, Mr. Potter." Snape growls. Harry looks at him his once angry eyes now subdued and slightly dead._

_"Of course not, Professor." Snape casts a fleeting glance at Harry before Draco starts to stir. Harry turns and walks from the room and Snape's quarters leaving Severus alone to deal with the wounded Slytherin. _

_Harry is sitting in a deserted corridor, his legs resting on his chest, head resting on his knees, watching the storm outside, listening to the silence that comes with the rain and all students either in their house common rooms or the Great Hall. Lost in memories he doesn't realize that someone had entered the corridor. A hand descending on his shoulder sends him into a fit and he whirls around shielding his face slightly with his arms._

_"What's the matter with you, Potter?" Harry lowers his arms to peer into the silver-grey eyes of his rival, Draco Malfoy._

_"None of your business." Harry snaps turning back around to look out the window. Neither teen aware of the silent shadow, Professor Snape, at the end of the hall. _

_"Maybe it is. Is something wrong?" Draco asked sitting down across from Harry on the window ledge._

_"Everything's wrong, but it doesn't concern you so bugger off." Harry sighed leaning his head against the cool window, the rain still falling outside. Severus watched as Draco reached his hand out, uncertain, before shaking his head slightly and turning around._

_"I'd suggest talking to someone, your friends, anyone, even Professor Snape if he'll listen, just don't hold everything in. It could be bad for you. Come look me up if you want to talk, I'll listen." Draco turned to walk away. When he was at the end of the corridor a voice stopped him._

_"Thanks… Draco… I'll keep that in mind." Harry's voice carried softly as Draco nodded once and walked away. Severus turned away after one last glance at the boy in the windowsill._

_"Once more, Mister Potter." Snape growled invading Harry's mind once more. Harry tried desperately to throw him out as memories of his childhood started surfacing. Vernon Dursley beating him when he was three, other various beatings leading up to his first year, his battles with Voldemort, more beatings and a pain so intense before… Severus was thrown across the room. Harry slumps to the ground pulling his knees to his chest and burying his head into them trying desperately not to break down. Severus stood slowly and walked over to him quietly so as not to scare him._

_"No stop! Don't touch me… leave me alone… I won't do it again." Harry cried trying to get away from Professor Snape as he touched his shoulder. Snape stared at Harry in something akin to horror before kneeling down and reaching towards the boy again._

_"Mr. Potter… I'm not going to hurt you. Please calm down." Snape said. Harry jerked away but Severus grabbed him and pulled him into a loose hug, soothing down his hair and rocking him gently, like a father would a child. _

_"No stop! I promise I'll be good… It hurts, no more it hurts…" Severus rocked Harry back and forth gently, soothing him and trying to calm and dispel his fears._

_"Harry, listen… its okay. You're safe, they're gone and you'll never have to go back again." Severus whispered soothingly. After a few minutes he looked down at the young man in his arms and realized he was sleeping. He sighed and picking him up, stood and turned to find Draco in the doorway. _

_"Uncle Sev, is he okay?" Draco asked following Severus into his personal rooms where he placed Harry on the bed._

_"He will be… look after him so I can go talk to Professor Dumbledore." Draco nodded and sat on the bed next to Harry, who was sleeping peacefully._

_That was the night where Harry's home life was revealed and Harry found trust in not only Professor Snape, but Draco Malfoy as well._

_"Alright, Harry?" Severus asked walking up to the bed where Harry was sitting propped up against some pillows in the Hospital Wing. Sirius growled lightly at him from his position on the bed but Harry just smiled tiredly at him. There had been an accident in the dueling club that they had started and many students had gotten injured._

_"Fine, Madam Pomfry said I should be up and about within the week. You okay? You took a hit too you know." Sirius stared at Harry in shock for a moment, which Harry pointedly ignored, causing Severus to smirk lightly._

_"It wasn't anything severe, Harry. It's already patched up." Harry ducked his head and Severus hid a smile._

_"I'll see you around when I'm up and about." Severus nodded, ruffling Harry's hair and turned and walked away before coming face to face with Remus Lupin._

_"It seems that Harry has managed to work his way into your heart." The werewolf stated softly. Severus just shook his head and after sharing a smirk with the werewolf left the Hospital Wing and going down to deal with the injured Draco._

/End Flashback/

Severus shook his head slightly to dispel the many other memories that threatened to overcome him and found himself in front of Harry's apartment. He knocked on the door of apartment 044. There was noise from behind the door and a small clatter before the door was opened to reveal Harry Potter.

Harry woke up the next morning to sunlight in his face. He groaned and rolled over throwing an arm over his eyes before getting into the shower and getting ready for the day. While he was making breakfast he was assaulted with memories of his past.

/Flashback/

_"Harry! Where are you going, mate?" Ron asked catching Harry as he left the common room. Hermione stopped to listen to his excuse as well and Harry sighed glancing around the common room at all the other Gryffindor's looking at him in confusion._

_"Detention with Snape, remember?" Harry asked glancing at the clock. He hated lying to them, but his lessons with Severus and Draco had to be kept quite for now. Besides how could he say that he was voluntarily going to meet with the two Slytherin's who had tormented them for the first five years at the school? No, it was better to leave it as a detention._

_"Oh yeah… Good luck." Ron shrugged and went over to where Seamus and Dean were playing Wizard's Chess. Hermione shot him a calculating look before shaking her head and going over to Ginny and pulling out a book. Harry smiled slightly and rushed down the stairs towards the dungeons and Severus' private quarters._

_"Now, Harry!" Harry dodged a curse as it was thrown at him from behind, by Sirius, to cast a curse at Severus, who was standing in front of him. A shield was placed up and the spell bounced back causing Harry to snap his wand forward and erect a shield of his own. When the spell dissipated upon contact it went silent in the room. Draco had been working with Remus and Hermione and Ron had been looking over a spell with Ginny and Neville. Severus and Sirius were both looking at Harry in something akin to awe, though Severus was covering it better._

_"Where did you learn that shield?" Severus asked stepping forward as Harry sank down heavily._

_"I don't remember. I just saw it in some book and decided to try it. I think it was elvish or something. Um… the words are… ''Kshonna, wanya' meaning 'dispel'… or something like that." Harry said looking up at Severus and Sirius who had come to stand next to him._

_"So you're learning elvish now too huh?" Sirius questioned laughter in his voice. Harry blushed slightly and ducked his head. "I think they've all worked enough for one day don't you, Severus?" Everyone froze once again at the light tone in Sirius' voice. Severus raised an eyebrow at Sirius who was staring at him as well before smirking lightly. Harry was looking between Sirius and Severus a slight smile on his face._

_"I agree… Sirius… they've all worked well today and we'll have to look up that spell Harry just used." Severus said nodding. Sirius ducked his head and helped Harry up before rushing over to Remus and Hermione. Draco had joined Neville, Ginny and Ron a short time earlier. Harry looked around a smile coming to his lips seeing that his two groups of friends had finally accepted each other before looking up at Severus who was looking down at him fondly._

/End Flashback/

Harry shook his head as memories of the last battle started to surface. A knock on his door startled him and he glanced at the clock. It was barely ten past eight and he hadn't been expecting anyone. Shaking his head he headed to the door and knocked a stack of books over before he righted them wandlessly and opened the door.

"May I help...?" Harry's voice caught in his throat as he recognized the man standing in front of him. "…You?"


	4. 3: Surprise Visits and a Revelation

**And some more... I do not own Harry Potter. Rowling does. I own nothing but my thoughts and new characters. Reviews are welcome and enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: Surprise Visits and a Revelation**

"S-Sev?" Harry questioned surprise in his eyes. "It really is you." Severus and Harry hugged tightly before pulling away and looking each other over. Severus hardly recognized Harry. Dressed in deep blue jeans and an emerald green shirt, his scar gone, the twenty-seven-year-old hardly looked like the Harry Severus had known. He was slightly taller too, not the too thin, scrawny boy he had known. He was also tanner and had a healthy flush to his cheeks.

"Harry, it's been too long." Harry laughed and pulled Severus into another hug before pulling him into the apartment.

"Come in, sorry if it's a bit messy." Severus looked around the near spotless apartment his eyebrow raised. Everything was organized neatly, with a bookshelf along one wall and a desk in front of the window with papers piled on it. There were also papers piled on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. One wall was completely uncovered by pictures, but it made up for that by being very colorful as if someone had just splattered paint all over it. "So what are you doing here?" Harry asked shaking Severus out of his musings and setting him down at the kitchen table. Severus watched as he got two cups down to make tea.

"Dumbledore had me come see why you can't become the Defense teacher. We could really use you on the staff Harry. Also with the new threat…" Severus trailed off seeing shock in Harry's eyes.He had stopped preparing tea to look over his shoulder at him.

"New threat?" Severus nodded his eyes never leaving Harry's. Harry frowned looking at his hand before pulling at a silver band around his right ring finger. "Explain." He restarted preparations for the tea.

"Apparently the Dark Lord had a son before you destroyed him as a baby. His son is around thirty or so and finally coming into his power. People are getting worried that he's going to become stronger than you." Harry let out a slightly hoarse laugh and Sev smiled wryly at him. Harry hadn't turned around yet and was looking absently out the window.

"Then they don't know me very well. I didn't even use half my strength to defeat old Voldie… besides I can do wandless magic and I've acquired a few skills since I left the wizarding world." Harry muttered continuing to look out at the sunny streets and the apartments across the way.

"That would be?" Sev questioned truly curious. Harry shrugged and turned to him handing him a cup and looking at him through his ever messy bangs.

"Natural magic. The stuff the elves use, you know?" At Severus' look Harry laughed softly and leaned against the counter sipping his tea, looking off for a moment into the distance. "I know hard to believe, but it's true. Besides I had already been learning it while I was still at Hogwart's." Harry said glancing at the clock over the kitchen door. It was now 8:30

"So why can't you take on the job then?" Harry sighed and set his cup down turning once more to look out the window.

"Previous engagements." Harry muttered. "I'm sure Dumbledore let you read the letter." Severus nodded and stood wrapping his arms around Harry from behind in a tight embrace. Harry tensed lightly before relaxing.

"Those would be?" Harry turned around and hugged Sev back before pulling away and leaning against the table in a nonchalant way.

"Do you remember that elf girl we found and befriended before the last battle?" Harry asked. Severus raised his eyebrow at the seemingly sudden change in topic.

"Yes… she disappeared at the same time you did... Where are you going with this?" Harry slumped down into a chair, after having Severus sit once more, and resting his hands over his yes.

"Myihel… that was her name, meaning Emerald Tears in elvish. Slightly ironic don't you think? Anyways I digress she helped me leave Hogwarts and then moved in with me after the war. We weren't lovers or anything… you know my preferences…" There was a short silence before Harry shook his head and continued on. "We were like siblings and we got along really well. It got to the point that whenever anyone asked we said we were siblings. One night, I was twenty-one, we both ended up drunk. Three weeks later…" Suddenly Harry stood up and started towards the door behind Severus a smile lighting his face.

"Daddy?" Severus whirled around to see a little girl no older than six standing in the doorway. Her hair was a dark brown and reached down to her waist. She was yawning when Harry reached her and picked her up before cradling her to his chest.

"And three weeks later…you found out that you were going to be a father." Severus murmured. Harry nodded and kissed the little girl's forehead. His eyes darkened slightly when she turned bright emerald green eyes on Severus. He noted that they had a deep blue tint to them causing them to look almost black. He was nearly unnerved by the intelligence in those eyes.

"Yes… Myihel and I were going to get married once she was born…" Harry motioned to the silver band around his right finger. "But… Myihel died during childbirth. So you see… Lafaera is my responsibility and my joy. I can't teach because I won't leave her with anyone." Harry said smoothing down the little girl's hunter green dress. She smiled up at Harry and his eyes lightened once more as he smiled back at her.

"Daddy, who is he?" Harry smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"This is Severus. Remember me telling you about him? My teacher and mentor…" Harry smiled at Severus. "The one I called father." Lafaera giggled lightly as Harry swung her around. Severus watched Harry interact with her and smiled.

"Sev, meet Lafaera, my daughter. Faera, meet Severus." Harry finally set Lafaera down. Severus kneeled to be at her level and smiled offering her his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lafaera." Lafaera looked up at Harry before looking back at Severus and throwing her arms around his neck. Severus started before wrapping his arms around her in a light hug.

"Nice meeting you too, Sev'rus." Lafaera said. Her voice was a lot like her mother's had been, clear and childlike. She let go of his neck and Harry smiled at her.

"Go get Remi and Siri. I'll make breakfast." Harry said scooping Lafaera into his arms and swinging her around once more. She laughed and ran away towards her room once he settled her back on her feet.

"Remi and Siri?" Severus asked raising his eyebrows. Harry shrugged and turned to the refrigerator.

"It was Faera's idea, not mine. Besides it reminded me of them and… to tell you the truth I missed them and you and everyone else, but I just couldn't go back." Harry said softly cutting up something Severus couldn't see and placing them in dishes. He turned back to the fridge before starting up the stove.

"Why couldn't you come back?" Severus wanted to know. Harry looked at Severus over his shoulder and his eyes dimmed slightly as he turned back around and started cutting something else.

"I was a murderer… Why would they want someone like that in their midst… They were probably thinking that I needed to be locked up until I was needed again because I was stronger than Voldemort. Add Parseltongue, wandless magic, and natural magic to that then they'd call it time for a mental ward or Azkaban. Take your pick." Severus was staring at Harry, his face had gone blank, but before he could comment Lafaera was back and Harry had lost his own mask and was smiling once more laughing at what Lafaera was offering him.

"What exactly are Remi and Siri?" He questioned hearing a suspicious hissing noise coming from the girl's arms. Harry laughed his eyes flickering when they met Severus' before he ushered Lafaera forward.

"Go show Sev while I finish breakfast." Lafaera nodded and raced over offering her little arms to Severus. He saw two little snakes wrapped around her wrists. They were blue cobras, one had silver markings on its head and stomach, the other had silver markings on his head and back. They were tiny things and very rare.

"They're gorgeous, where did you find them?" Severus asked stroking one of them lightly with his finger. Lafaera smiled and hugged them close as they hissed in pleasure.

"Daddy, got them in the Mensal… Menala…" Harry laughed as Lafaera screwed her face up and tried to say the name of the forest he had found them in.

"Menallanaska Forest." Severus nodded and watched as Harry set two bowls down on the table. "Lafaera, remember, this one's for you, that one's for them okay?" Lafaera giggled and set the snakes down, allowing them to get to the bowl. "Did you eat breakfast?" Harry asked looking at Severus who shook his head no. "It's what I thought, here." Sev looked at the bowl in his hands.

"Thanks. Now will you take the position or not?" Severus took a tentative bite of the porridge. Finding that it was edible he tucked in watching as Lafaera ate quietly watching the snakes eat. They were too small to eat full grown rodents at the moment and he could only wonder. He shook his head and looked expectantly at Harry once more.

"Sev, I would, but I can't and won't leave Lafaera with anyone else. She…" Harry glanced at Lafaera who looked up at him. "She's special… let's just leave it at that." Harry sighed. "Besides they wouldn't want Rem and Sir, and I just can't separate the three of them." Severus sighed and watched as Lafaera glanced at them from the corner of her eye before going back to her breakfast. Harry was also watching his daughter a distant look on his face.

"Harry, have you ever thought of just bringing her with you?" Harry looked at him in shock. "Didn't think so. It's not unheard of and I'm sure that when you're teaching classes the other teacher's not in class would be more than happy to take her." Severus smirked and stroked the smaller snake's head. "Especially because the other teachers are Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Draco." Harry was staring at him again and Lafaera giggled into her bowl.

"Daddy, you look like a fish." Severus laughed causing Harry to start out of his stupor and snap his mouth closed.

"What are they all teaching? There can't be that many openings, can there?" Harry asked softly tucking back Lafaera's hair and looking pointedly at Severus.

"Well, let's see. Mr. Weasley has taken on the flying class. Mrs. Hermione Weasley has taken on the Muggle Studies class. Sirius and Remus are joint teaching Transfiguration since Minerva has taken on strictly the role of Assistant Headmaster and Gryffindor Head of House, and Mr. Draco Malfoy has taken on Assistant Healer at Hogwart's." Harry smiled softly stroking his fingers through Lafaera's hair in thought. Lafaera was looking between Severus who winked at her and her father who was staring at nothing.

"Daddy, do we get to go to school?" She asked suddenly. Harry started and looked down into his daughter's hopeful eyes and then up at Severus' blank mask.

"I don't know… It's a lot of responsibility, but…" Harry sighed and looked down into his daughter's pleading eyes and shook his head. "Very well. When do I need to be at the school and what's the rest of it." Severus smiled and pulled a letter from his pocket.

"Courtesy of Albus." Severus said. Lafaera looked up at her father as he opened the letter and read through it. He nodded slightly a grin coming to his lips.

"Could you help us pack, Sev? Then we can leave with you, but we'll have to take the Knight Bus. I won't apparate with Lafaera yet." Severus smiled and stood clasping Harry's shoulder.

"Of course, Harry. It'll be good to have you back at the school." Harry nodded ducking his head.

"Oh, and we'll have to go to Diagon Alley because I don't have a wand or any robes. Neither does Lafaera, though I think the wand can wait." Severus nodded before helping Harry clean up breakfast and start to get ready to leave. "Lafaera, take Remi and Siri and start packing okay, sweetheart?" Lafaera nodded and the snakes slithered onto her arms after she spoke to them happily.

"She's a Parseltongue?" Severus asked. Harry nodded waving his hand at his things stored around the room. The owl from the night before hooted groggily and Snape quickly wrote a note and tied it to the owl's leg. "Take this to Headmaster Dumbledore." The owl hooted disgruntled and flew out the window. Harry smiled and finished spelling things into boxes.

"Yes, she's a Parseltongue. She gets it from me. I did say she was special." Harry said. Severus just shook his head and helped Harry with his room and then Lafaera's. They also had to spell all of the walls back to white before heading out to Diagon Alley and a new start.


	5. 4: Adventures in Diagon Alley

**Poor college student... I own nothing of Harry Potter or company. They belong to Rowling and Warner Bros. I own only the plot and the cute little Lafeara. Review and enjoy. **

**Chapter Four: Adventures in Diagon Alley**

Lafaera stared wide-eyed at the shops and people in Diagon Alley trying to look at everything and yet still stay close to her father and Severus. Her hand was clenched tightly in her father's but she was fascinated by the colorful fabrics and storefronts. The ride to Diagon Alley had been eventful because she had never been on the Knight Bus and had been overly excited. Harry shook his head remembering Lafaera hopping up and down on a bed as the Knight Bus lurched here and there. He had never seen her so excited. Harry himself had been having troubles keeping himself grounded. Harry looked down at Lafaera and smiled when she stopped to stare into a shop full of books.

"Come on Faera. We need to go to Gringott's first and then anywhere you want." Harry whispered. Severus snorted next to him and Harry glared at him slightly. He was a little self-conscious that someone would recognize him, but no one seemed to have recognized him, for which he was grateful.

"You really haven't been here then?" Severus questioned watching as Harry walked on taking Lafaera up into his arms. Harry shook his head and turned to face Severus slightly, he had noted the almost tense atmosphere around the place.

"Like I said. I haven't been anywhere near the wizarding world in ten years." When they made it to Gringott's Lafaera looked around in curiosity before she had to get into the cart with her father and Severus. As they started going Harry noticed at once that Lafaera clung to him tighter than usual and she had her eyes closed tight. Once he had withdrawn money from his account they made their way back up to Diagon Alley. When they were outside in the light Lafaera unclenched her tight hold from his robe and raced down the steps.

"Lafaera!" Severus looked shocked. Harry just shook his head and walked down the steps after her, a light frown marring his face.

"She won't go far. She just wanted to get away from Gringott's." Harry knelt next to Lafaera who was crouched down by the street. "Ready to go look around?" He asked. Lafaera looked up and clenched her hand in his a tight smile making a way on her face. She seemed a little pale to Harry and he sighed knowing he would need to talk to her about it later that evening.

"Yes." She was quiet for a few moments as they made their way towards Ollivander's. "Daddy… do we have to go to the dark place again?" She asked suddenly her hand clenching his tighter. Severus frowned at the little girl not having noticed her fear before, but now realizing how palpable it had been.

"No, sweetheart. Next time I have to go I'll have someone stay up with you okay?" Lafaera nodded and Harry smiled down at her before looking at Severus. "Sev, could you take her to Florean Fortescue's? I don't think she'll like Ollivander's." Severus raised an eyebrow before looking at Lafaera who was still looking a little pale. "Please, Sev, she won't be a problem." Severus smiled and scooped Lafaera up into his arms. She cuddled easily into them and looked back at her father.

"No problem, Harry." He said quietly. "Now come Lafaera, let's get you some ice cream." Harry smiled and kissed Lafaera on the forehead before Severus walked away with her in his arms. He waved when she looked back at him over Severus' shoulder and she smiled slightly. Harry then went into Ollivander's to get a new wand.

When they reached Florean Fortescue's Severus sat Lafaera down and sat next to her with a menu. "What can I get you? Severus?" Florean started seeing Severus with a little girl. Lafaera looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'll take the usual, and for this little lady…" Severus looked down at Lafaera and she looked up at him a smile gracing her small cheeks. Severus' heart warmed just looking at her.

"Vanilla… um… Vanilla with strawberries." Lafaera said. Severus smiled and nodded at Florean who walked away shaking his head. Severus observed Lafaera quietly for a few moments before speaking once more. She was looking at the street with wide eyes and she had one hand tangled in the braid Harry had put her hair into that morning.

"Do you get ice cream a lot?" Lafaera frowned lightly and pulled at her dress. She sighed and lifted slightly sad eyes to him.

"Not all the time. Daddy says that it's bad for you. But sometimes if I'm really good or if he wants ice cream we get it." Lafaera said softly. "We also have to save our money for what we really need." She smiled at Severus and swung her feet in the chair. Severus smiled softly at the little girl as she waited quietly for her ice cream. He was surprised at how smart she was for her young age. He was concerned though when she mentioned how Harry had to watch what they bought. He had money in his vault, but knowing him he wouldn't even use some to transfer to muggle money. He shook his head, no use in worrying about it now and looked back to Lafaera. Lafaera tensed and Severus looked up. His eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed someone walking towards him. He glanced at Lafaera who had relaxed after she received her ice cream and was eating it in silence looking at everything around her. Though he noticed her eyes stray to him and the approaching man. He sighed and turned to the man approaching him.

"Kidnapping children now?" He snarled softly. Severus sighed and looked the brown eyed man in the face.

"No, Fletcher. I am not, now mind your own business." Severus ordered turning back around. The man, Fletcher, grabbed his shoulder whirling him around startling Lafaera who flinched back. She watched with wide eyes as Severus raised his wand at the man. "I suggest you back off." He ordered glancing back at the slightly scared half-elf. The man grinned and grabbed Lafaera.

"Don't think so. I'll just have fun with this little lady then." Fletcher was caught off guard when Lafaera started screaming. Many people turned to look at what was going on at this point and Fletcher quickly set Lafaera down on her feet. "I was just playing around." He muttered before apparating away. Severus hurriedly knelt next to Lafaera and stroked back her hair. She was trembling all over and Severus lightly rubbed light circles in her back.

"I… want my… daddy." She hiccupped her eyes red and swollen her breathe coming in short bursts. Severus glanced around before stroking back her hair.

"I know, sweetheart. Your daddy will be here soon I promise." Severus said softly. Lafaera whimpered lightly and Severus scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey, put her down, kidnapper." Someone called from the crowd. Severus turned slightly surprised, and with slightly cold eyes on those watching.

"Excuse me?" He asked. The people were starting to close in on him and he looked around his eyes guarded. Lafaera was ripped from his arms and he started to panic on the inside, even if on the outside he was completely calm. "Give me the child back." He demanded. Lafaera was struggling to get out the woman's arms holding her.

"What is going on here?" Severus heard a deep voice from behind him and turned to find, to his relief, Harry. He looked around and spotted Lafaera who struggled from her  
"rescuer's" arms and rushed to her dad.

"This man was trying to kidnap your little girl." A lady said from the crowd as Severus slowly made his way towards Harry who was holding a trembling Lafaera. Her face was streaked with tears and she had her head buried in his shoulder.

"Kidnap? I put her in his care for a few minutes." Harry said harshly stroking down Lafaera's hair. His eyes were hard as he glanced around the crowd. "Come on Sev. Let's go. I have to get to the school anyways." He glanced down at Lafaera who had fallen asleep in his arms. "I also need to get her down. This day has almost been too much for her." He said sadly stroking back her hair once more.

"I agree." Severus murmured softly following Harry out of the crowd. People moved out of the way trying to figure out who Harry was. Once they reached the Leaky Caldron they picked up the things they had left there and called the Knight Bus from there they made their way to King's Cross Station and Harry relented and they apparated to Hogsmeade before making the trek up to Hogwart's.


	6. 5: Dragons and Their Thoughts

**Blah... blah... I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Jo Rowling does. I own only what is in my room and the little Lafeara, as well as Myihel. Please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Dragons and Their Thoughts**

Hogwart's grounds were lush at this time of year. It usually wasn't too hot outside and most of the time it was fairly cool even though it is late July. With a sigh a young man of twenty-eight pushes himself up from the ground. He was sitting with his back against a willow in front of the lake. His blonde hair reaches his shoulders and is hanging loosely, blowing about his face in the slight breeze. His silver eyes take in everything around him in sharp distinction. His robes are new and neat, his face smoothed into a mask of indifference even though he is enjoying the day. A flash of emerald from the forest causes him to start for a moment before shaking his head and moving towards the castle in the distance. Almost immediately, unbidden images of his past start to form and swirl around inside his head. He shakes his head to get rid of them, but they will not leave. Images of his childhood, soon mixing with his school days, before being chased away by the final horrible battle and the past five years. The young man growls lightly in frustration until one face shows up above the rest. The face is of a youth with smooth features, laughing emerald green eyes and messy black hair. A lightning bolt scar sticks out above everything else. The young man runs a hand shakily through his hair allowing his mask to slip. He is suddenly overtaken from behind by two pairs of teasing arms causing him to tense slightly.

"Whatcha thinking about Draco?" The young man rolls his eyes, relaxing and turns to look at the two young men who had grabbed him. They both had bright red hair and laughing, mischievous blue eyes.

"Nothing much, Fred." He nods to the other twin. "George." The two smile and tow him towards the castle. They had found that Draco was one of the few who were able to tell the twins apart, only Harry had had as much accuracy as the blonde.

"You were pretty out of it to be thinking of nothing much. Don't you think George?" Fred questioned teasingly.

"I do believe so. He didn't even notice us come up." Draco shook his head before a light laugh escaped his lips. The twins smirked over his head, their mission accomplished.

"Okay, I get it. Constant vigilance I know. I was just thinking about the past." Draco murmured. Fred and George both exchanged another look over the shorter man's head before leading him inside and up some stairs to a nicely decorated room.

"The past, Draco, you shouldn't be dwelling on it." George said seriously.

"Unless it was a certain green eyed boy you were thinking about?" Fred teased. Draco blushed slightly, a dull red, and batted Fred and George away. The two danced away laughing lightly.

"No I wasn't thank you very much." He snapped. The twins were brought up short and Draco sighed running a hand through his hair. "Listen. Sorry I snapped, I just haven't been feeling myself lately. Could I be left alone? I think Sirius was looking for you two." Draco said covering his eyes lightly and tilting his head back. The twins exchanged another look before sighing.

"Very well, Draco." They said in unison. They both hugged him lightly before leaving. Draco sighed and sank down into on oh his chairs. The rooms were decorated in green, silver and blue. They blended well together and mixed with the deep mahogany of the book cases and desks. The fire place was made of pure marble. The carpets were lush and full and made in a deep blue, almost black. A large window adorned the wall next to the fireplace and overlooked the lake in all it's glory. Draco sighed and stood heading to a door off to the left. Inside was his bedroom, made up in blacks and greens, in a similar style to the front room. He smiled softly and shook his head slipping into his bathroom and starting the shower. He stripped slowly and stepped under the steaming hot water letting it cascade down his skin.

"Harry… why have you been on my thoughts so much lately?" Draco sighed in frustration and leaned his head against the wall, the water pounding on his back. An image of Harry after the final battle filled his head. Blood was running down Harry's cheek and he was leaning heavily on one leg. His right arm was shattered and useless at his side, a gash running right underneath his left eye from the explosion of his wand. Myihel was there as well, holding him up, a place Draco desperately wished he had been in. What haunted Draco the most was the look in Harry's eyes before he fainted and then later disappeared. It was a resigned, defeated look even though he had won. Draco had a feeling the defeated look was because he had killed Voldemort even though Voldemort would have killed him. Draco sighed and pushed himself away from the wall. He had a staff meeting to attend to in thirty minutes and he didn't really want to be late. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walks out into his bedroom, water dripping down his toned chest and abs. He dresses quickly before making his way to the staff room. On the way there he is thrown into more memories.

/Flashback/

_Draco watched from the sidelines as Harry raced around the Quidditch Pitch on his broom. He watched as Harry made move after move that made some professional Quidditch players squirm. It made him think that if Voldemort hadn't messed up Harry's life so much Harry could have been a professional player. When he looked back to the game Harry was weaving in and out around the stands when out of no where a Bludger was sent the wrong way and knocked Harry from his broom. He heard a scream and knew Hermione had been watching the practice. Without even missing a beat he whipped out his wand and cast the slowing charm letting Harry land softly on the grass. He ducked away when he saw Harry sit up shakily. He had just saved his enemy's life. _

_"I can't really call him my enemy anymore." He muttered out loud. "We don't even fight?" A chuckle reached his ears and Draco whirled around to come face to face with Professor Remus Lupin. "Professor Lupin…"His thoughts were panicked and he looked around his mask nearly falling._

_"No need for the formalities, young Malfoy." Remus said softly smiling at Draco. "You just saved Harry from being terribly injured. I've come to thank you where no one else can." Remus regarded Draco for a few long moments as he thought of something to say._

_"I… I didn't…" Draco sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to fight anymore." He murmured softly. Remus just smiled and patted him on the shoulder before walking away. After that Remus was always there if Draco needed to talk. Eventually Sirius was too and he couldn't have been more grateful._

_It's the first day back from winter holidays and a seventeen-year-old Draco is racing down a Hogwart's corridor. As he's running he smacks into someone in one of the deserted side corridors. He looks up into the face of none other than Harry Potter._

_"Malfoy?" Harry asks in surprise. Thankfully for Draco he is alone and not being followed by the other part of the infamous Golden Trio. Harry's face was a mask of confusion._

_"Please… I need to see Professor Snape." Draco gasped. Harry tilted his face and saw bruises and cuts littering his pale features. Harry's face went blank, into a mask._

_"What happened to you?" Harry questioned leading him down towards the dungeons. Draco just groaned and shook his head. "Okay… you don't want to talk about it, but I will get it out of you." And eventually he did. Draco spilled everything to Harry and they became close friends. Sirius and Remus as well as Severus helped greatly. He even came to be on friendly terms with most of the Weasley's. His life had changed forever right before the final battle. It was a change he had been grateful for._

/End Flashback/

Draco shook his head as he made his way into the teacher's lounge. Nearly all the teachers were there and he nodded to McGonagall and Pomfry as well as Sprout and Flitwick. He spotted Ron and Hermione and headed over to them sinking gracefully into a chair near them.

"Did you two have a nice break?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Ron shook his hand tightly and smiled.

"Lovely. You still should have come over for break. The children were asking about you. They would have enjoyed seeing you." Draco made a face at Hermione, a look of mock horror dawning.

"Last time I went over there. I was attacked by hooligans." Ron snickered and Draco glared at him before smiling as well. "They're great kids Hermione, really, they are, but they get over excited sometimes. I have to deal with them over the school year, I like my peace, thank you."

"Well yeah, they're nine and five. What do you expect?" This was said with an overly dramatic sigh. Draco snickered when Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. Before Draco could answer there was a commotion at the door and Sirius and Remus came walking in. A rephrase, Remus came walking in, Sirius ended up on his face.

"Good one Siri!" Draco called. Sirius mumbled something before recognizing Draco's voice and jumping up. He looked like a happy puppy.

"Draco!" Sirius cooed. Draco laughed as he was attacked by Sirius who swung him around before settling him down. Draco looked him over and nodded, he liked what he saw.

"Your holiday was good to you." Sirius was sporting a nice tan and so was Remus. They had gone to Hawaii and then Bermuda as well as traveling the rest of Europe as well. It was good for them to get out. Draco knew it had been hard on them when Harry disappeared.

"Why thank you." Most in the room laughed as Sirius made a little bow. Remus just shook his head and smiled as Severus walked in shaking his head.

"Good afternoon, Severus." Severus nodded slightly and hugged Draco quickly. Draco returned the hug and smiled at Ron's shocked look. Even after twelve years Ron still couldn't get over the Snape-has-a-good-side thing.

"Ahh, Severus, you look absolutely glowing. Did you do something different today?" Sirius teased. Severus rolled his eyes and ignored him muttering something along the lines of 'stupid teasing mutt' under his breath. Severus ignored it and sank into a chair comfortably.

"Where were you this morning?" Draco asked sitting down as the other teacher's started getting comfortable and the rest started arriving.

"I went to pick up our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Severus said. Draco frowned and looked to Hermione who also had a light frown on her face. They hadn't realized Dumbledore had found a replacement. They had though Remus would be subbing for the first few weeks again.

"Couldn't they have gotten here on their own?" Severus looked at Hermione and sighed before answering. A lot of his other co-workers were looking at him in curiosity as well.

"Yes, but I had to persuade them to come at all. They were quite diligent about staying where they were." Severus said. Seeing their looks he smirked lightly. "I won of course and we now have a new Defense teacher." The others shook their heads as Dumbledore walked in to start the staff meeting. After a quick glance around Draco noticed that there were no new teachers that he could see. He shrugged turning back to wondering who the new teacher is. Little did he know, the new teacher was down the hall on his way to the staff room, his daughter in his arms.


	7. 6: Emerald Thoughts and a New Teacher

**So... I do not own Harry Potter... or Sirius and Remus (sadly) or the Weasley twins (even more sad). I do own Lafaera and Myihel. I hope you enjoy the story and please, please! Review! **

**Chapter Six: Emerald Thoughts and a New Teacher**

Harry watched as Severus walked away from his private rooms, and hefted Lafaera higher onto his hip. She was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and Harry smiled softly at her. He waved his hand as he walked deeper into the room and the door closed. He frowned when he noticed a small bruise around his daughter's wrist. That was one of the things he worried about, she bruised so easily. He walked to his room barely noticing the furnishings of his living quarters. He noted with a smile that the house elf's had just left his things in the trunks he and Severus had packed them in. He set Lafaera gently on the large bed and stepped away. Lafaera whimpered around her finger and curled into a ball. Harry smiled tightly and smoothed down her dress before opening one of the trunks. He pulled out a set of old robes and shook them out. They weren't the best but they were clean and the nicest set he owned. They were a deep green that looked almost black and were made in almost the same style as Severus'. He had been planning on buying new ones in Diagon Alley, but he hadn't been able too. Harry growled in frustration and looked back at his sleeping daughter. The bruise was bothering him so he dug through another trunk and pulled out a bruise balm. He spread it lightly over her wrist and watched as the bruise disappeared. He sighed and glanced at the clock.

"The staff meeting is at five. Try not to be late." Severus had said. Harry shook his head, he still had two hours. He glanced at his sleeping daughter once more before going into the bathroom and closing the door before getting into the shower.

'Why did I take this job?' Harry thought to himself as he striped out of his clothes and stepped into the hot water. '_Because of Draco._' A voice whispered in his head. Harry groaned and ran a hand over his face. 'It's not because of Draco.' Harry growled as he washed his hair and let the warm water soothe his muscles. 'Besides Sirius and Remus are here too.' Harry reasoned as he finished washing himself. '_Keep telling yourself that_.' The voice cooed, sounding suspiciously like Fred or George Weasley. Harry groaned and slammed his head against the wall.

"Ouch." He muttered, wincing at the resounding crack, before turning off the shower and getting out. He wrapped the towel around himself and left to go dig through a trunk. He went to the trunk and pulled out some boxers and a pair of black slacks and a black t-shirt. He glanced at the bed and panicked. Lafaera wasn't in the bed anymore. "LAFAERA!" Harry called rushing to the door. She wasn't in the main room either and he bolted to the partially open door on the other side of the room. He found Lafaera there, a few trunks open and her two snakes slithering in circles around her. "Oh God, you just about gave me a heart attack." Harry muttered. Lafaera looked up and laughed lightly.

"Daddy, look! Remi and Siri are here too." Harry smiled at his little girl and ran a hand over his face once more his heart beat slowly returning to normal. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Lafaera giggled as her dad looked down at this towel covered body and groaned.

"You scared me. I'll be right back." Harry muttered. Lafaera laughed and he heard her start talking to the snakes. A smile flittered over his face and he closed his bedroom door before dressing and pulling on the robes. They weren't quite the right length, but they would do for now. That done he walked back to Lafaera's room and stood in the door way as the six-year-old placed one of her precious books on the bookshelf by the window. Taking a look around the room he noticed that the colors were almost the same as her old room. The bed posts, desk, bookshelves, and dresser were all the same dark mahogany color and her carpet and bed sheets and blankets were all a deep blue and green that blended really well together. He smiled and walked into the room scooping Lafaera up and kissing her head. Lafaera giggled her child like giggle before looking him over.

"Daddy, you look funny." Lafaera proclaimed when he placed her back on the ground. Harry looked down at himself in his robes and smiled at Lafaera who was squatting down to allow Remi and Siri onto her arms.

"It's because you're not used to me being dressed like this." Harry said affectionately ruffling her hair. He pet Remi and Siri on the heads as well and smiled. "Though I do look a little funny don't I?" Lafaera nodded sincerely. "Well do you want to go with me to the staff meeting or do you want to stay here with Remi and Siri?" Harry questioned. Lafaera stood her lip in her teeth for a few moments absently petting the two snakes on the head as she thought it over.

"I'll go with you." She said shyly. Harry smiled and ruffled her hair; she had released it from the braid at some point. He pulled out his wand and waved it causing a few of her trunks to open and the clothes to fly out and a few outfits went on the bed while the rest headed for the chest and dresser. "You never used the stick thing before." Lafaera said watching Harry twirl the wand around in his fingers a few more times. She was standing perfectly still watching Harry's wand in his fingers.

"I know, sweetie, but I have to use it while I'm here." Harry murmured. Lafaera looked at him strangely and shook her head. She walked to her bed and looked the outfits over. There was a soft dress that matched the color of Harry's robe but she pushed it away and grabbed the bright emerald green one that matched her eyes. "Can you get ready yourself?" At her nod Harry smiled and left turning to go into the living room. For the first time he actually looked around. A small gasp escaped his lips at how large it really was. There was a door off to the side that seemed to lead into a kitchen. The room itself had a large fireplace with windows on either side of it. A large couch was in front of it with two chairs and a love seat off to either side. It reminded Harry greatly of the Gryffindor common room except the colors were more blues and creams with a mix of green every once in awhile. 'Dumbledore finally got the idea.' Harry thought sarcastically. He shook his head and looked at the clock. About an hour left until the meeting. He sighed and the door to his left opened to reveal Lafaera in the clean dress, her hair brushed and the two snakes wrapped around her wrists. Harry smiled and beckoned her to him. "So, what do you say we do something about all this space?" Lafaera grinned up at him and Harry laughed.

"Paint?" She questioned innocently. Harry laughed and cleared one half of the room where there was nothing but a wall. He waved his wand and everything was covered in sheets and the one wall before them was turned white.

"You know we only have about an hour." Harry said. Lafaera pouted her lips slightly and Harry caved. "Okay then." He conjured up some buckets of random paint and opened them. Lafaera grabbed one of the brushes he had transfigured and dipped it in the paint. The next thirty minutes saw Harry and Lafaera throwing paint at the one wall and each other. Harry glanced at the clock and groaned. "Okay, Faera, time to stop." Lafaera smiled and placed her hand in some blue paint, reached up as high as she could and placed her right hand on the wall. She then repeated the same with her left hand using green paint. So in the middle of the mess of paint on the wall were two small handprints. Harry laughed and did the same thing using red and silver. That done Harry waved his wand and all the paint was banished from the area except for the paint on the wall. Lafaera giggled as Harry frowned and waved his hand instead, moving everything back to their original positions. "We're going to be late." Lafaera just smiled at her dad trying to hide her giggles.

"You're always late, Daddy." Harry glared at Lafaera who finally giggled and raced from the room. Harry followed closing the door with a wave of his wand over his shoulder before grabbing his daughter around the waist. Lafaera laughed in delight and buried her head into his chest. Harry smiled fondly down at her.

"Always late, huh?" Lafaera just giggled and the snakes hissed as well. _Always late_. Harry looked down at the snakes with a grimace. "Same to you too." Harry muttered to the snakes, they just moved up to wrap around Lafaera's upper arms. Harry sighed and quickened his pace towards the staff lounge. Passing a statue that hid a passageway that led to the hallway he had first started to really trust Draco, Harry smiled slightly tightening his hold on Lafaera. Lafaera smiled softly at her dad and buried her head in his chest again. She knew he was getting lost in another memory. He did that sometimes when he was really sad or happy.

/Flashback/

_"Hey, Potter, what's bothering you?" Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry who was sitting in a window seat in an alcove off the main deserted hallway. "Holy… Are you trying to kill yourself?" Draco quickly pressed a hand down on Harry's wrist. Harry turned dull, slightly startled eyes from the pouring rain, to look at the blonde Slytherin. _

_"Kill myself?" Harry frowned and looked down at this wrist which was bleeding profusely. "No… just… I'm just making the pain go away." Draco frowned and turned the small Gryffindor to face him after he cast a healing charm on his wrist._

_"This isn't going to make it go away. It's only the first day back to term anyways." Draco said softly. Harry flinched when he reached out to touch his shoulder._

_"Why should you care?" Harry asked reverting back to his old attitude toward Draco pulling away and wrapping his arms around himself. Draco sighed before pulling Harry to him. Harry tensed before slowly relaxing into the Slytherin's arms._

_"Harry, I didn't become friends so you could do this to yourself. You know you can come to me." Draco whispered. Harry shook his head as silent sobs started to form in his throat, his thin body shaking with the force of them._

_"It just hurt so bad, Draco. I don't want to go back again." Harry sobbed. Draco's eyes widened just a fraction and he tightened his grip on Harry causing him to hiss in pain._

_"You need to see Madam Pomfry." Draco said softly. Harry shook his head and Draco sighed. "Harry, I'm leaving no room for argument. She'll care for you and she won't tell Dumbledore or anyone okay? I can get Severus to come up too if you'd like." Harry shook his head slightly before finally sighing. "Good, now let's go." Draco helped Harry stand, but after his fist step he collapsed. Draco caught him before he hit the floor and lifted the too small Gryffindor into his arms. That's all Harry remembered before he blacked out._

/End Flashback/

Harry shook his head as his memories subsided. That was the night his feelings for the Slytherin had changed from friendship to… to something else. '_Love_.' A voiced hissed. Harry rolled his eyes. 'No.' He argued. 'I don't love him.' Harry muttered.

"Love who?" Lafaera asked quietly, sleepily. Harry blinked and looked down not realizing he had said that last line out loud.

"No one, sweet." Harry murmured absentmindedly. Lafaera just blinked sleepily up at him. Harry smiled and ruffled her hair lightly.

/Flashback/

_Harry and Draco were running through the deserted halls of Hogwart's throwing random spells at each other. They weren't harmful, but they left a mess of colors were ever they went. Harry laughed as he dodged another jet of green paint from the blonde's wand._

_"Is that all you have?" Harry called showering Draco in red paint. Draco sputtered and Harry laughed before he was doused in a rush of green paint. The two seventh years looked at each other and started laughing, before they were both suddenly splattered with silver glitter._

_"What the?" The two boys looked around in confusion. A teen with pointed elvish ears, soft eyes and a sweet laugh stepped out into the hallway._

_"Having fun?" She questioned laughing. The two boys glanced at each other before looking back to the elf. They both had one thought, get her back._

_"Oh yeah, loads of fun." Harry said sweetly._

_"Yeah, Myihel, you should join us." Draco purred. The girl's eyes widened slightly and she darted away as the two boys raced for her. They ran down a few flights of stairs getting her with blue and gold paint every once in a while. When they reached the ground floor Myihel ducked behind a very surprised Sirius and a laughing Remus._

_"What have you two done this time?" Draco and Harry stared at each other trying not to laugh before turning to face the werewolf._

_"Nothing?" They questioned together. Sirius and Remus looked from the two red, green and silver colored boys to the blue and gold covered elf before they all started laughing. Sirius and Remus were suddenly doused in colorful paint causing the two to splutter. The laughter resumed in full force as they realized it hadn't been the teens to douse them but Severus._

/End Flashback/

Harry shook the memories from his head with a smile as they turned down the hallway that led to the staff lounge. Lafaera was looking around trying not to yawn and staring at the pictures when they moved. Harry laughed at her and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're here." Harry stopped in front of a partially open door that read staff lounge. "And I'm late." Lafaera giggled slightly as the snakes hissed at him before Harry pushed the door open.

"Ahh, and now to welcome our newest Professor." Harry blinked as everyone in the room turned to look at him. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad when Harry stepped back slightly. Lafaera turned to study the group, before smiling and waving at Severus who nodded his head and smiled back. Harry surveyed the room noting that no one really recognized him until his eyes landed on Draco. The blonde stared at him in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise, happiness and something else he couldn't name. It confused Harry and he frowned before Lafaera wriggled in his arms.

"Daddy, let me down." Lafaera said startling Harry. Severus laughed as Harry let her down shaking his head. A few people turned to stare at Severus in shock as he accepted the little girl's hug and brought her into his lap, but Draco stood slowly his eyes never really leaving Harry's face. Harry turned to look at him and Draco shook his head almost not believing it.

"Harry?" He questioned causing all other conversation to stop. Harry stared at Draco hard calculating the look that was in his eyes. Everyone else turned to stare at the new comer. "It is you. You little…" Harry was caught off guard as Draco launched himself at Harry knocking him down. "You had me scared you twat." Draco said laughing as he stood up and helped Harry up. No one but Severus had noticed that Lafaera had tensed when Draco had flung himself at Harry. He squeezed her hand lightly and she smiled up at him softly. He smiled down at her before looking up to Harry once more. He looked abashed and nervous.

"Sorry, Dray, but I couldn't stay here." Harry said softly. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity as Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione all hurried towards Harry. Sirius and Remus both took him up in a hug and Ron slapped him on the back. "Hey guys. You'll probably have tons of questions. I'll explain everything later in my quarters." Harry said laughing softly. Suddenly Hermione stepped up to him and smacked him hard across the face. There was a hiss and a cry from Lafaera as Hermione stared at Harry her eyes hard. Lafaera had struggled from Severus' lap and was about ready to start forward.

"You big jerk." She snapped. Harry stepped back a hand on his cheek. Everyone else in the room was stunned as well. "No owl's, nothing to let us know that you were even alive." Hermione snapped. There was a sharp hiss and Harry glanced down. Lafaera, next to Severus, had tears in her eyes, there was a snake slithering towards Hermione.

"Siri no." Lafaera cried jumping for the little snake. She grabbed him lightly in her fist and pulled him to his chest. Remi was hissing as well from Lafaera's shoulder as she stood in front of Harry tears in her eyes. "No more yelling, please." Lafaera begged. Harry's eyes softened suddenly and he knelt to be on level with his daughter. Hermione's eyes softened into guilt as she saw the tears coursing down the girl's cheeks.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. No one's going to yell anymore." Harry wiped her tears away smoothing back her hair. He glanced up at Hermione who had the decency to look ashamed before turning his gaze back to Lafaera. He whipped away her fresh tears and kissed her forehead. "It's okay." He murmured pulling the trembling child into his arms. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have let her come." He said softly standing up with her in his arms.

"Or bring the snakes." Severus muttered. Harry sighed and Lafaera hiccupped lightly. "Harry, I'll take her back to your rooms. She's had a hard day." Most everyone turned to look at Severus in shock except for Draco and Harry. Harry because he was smiling in gratitude and Draco because he was staring at Harry with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Thanks so much, Sev." Harry pulled Lafaera away from him softly. "Can you go with Sev? You know him, right?" Lafaera nodded slightly her cheeks stained with tears.

"No more yelling… or hitting?" She questioned softly. Harry shook his head and kissed her forehead. The other teachers looked on in adoration and some even glanced at Hermione in shock and confusion.

"No more." He promised. Lafaera nodded and allowed Severus to take her from her father's arms. She was falling asleep before he had even left the room, her head resting on his shoulder. "Well… I'm sorry, Professors… um… Dumbledore." Harry said sheepishly once the door had closed behind Severus. He was pulled down into a seat next to Sirius and Draco. The other teacher's were smiling a him in welcome and acceptance of the apology.

"No need to apologize, Harry. It is quite all right." Dumbledore said. "We will finish the staff meeting tomorrow. I think we would all like to catch up with our new professor." Harry rolled his eyes as Dumbledore winked and left the room. His old Professors welcomed him to the staff and left leaving him in the room with Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Draco.

"Harry…" Hermione started. Harry shook his head and stood turning to stand in front of his friends and family. He looked around the room before sighing and smiling tightly at them.

"Don't worry Hermione. I should have written, to at least let you know how I was doing." Harry said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He had left it down, when he left his room. He twisted the silver band around his right ring finger in a fit of nervousness before sighing. "Well, I know you all have questions, so start asking." Harry said. He shifted under Draco's intense gaze before Sirius started firing questions at him and he was able to shift his attention.

"Whathaveyoubeenupto, Harry? Youhadusall scared.Who'sthe girl? Isshereallyyour daughter? Where'sher mother ifsheis?Whydidn'tyoucomeback sooner?Oh, I missed you kiddo." Sirius pulled Harry to him tightly finally taking time to breathe. Harry just laughed and hugged Sirius back.

"Sirius, maybe you should let us do the talking." Remus said teasingly pulling his husbands hair lightly. "I didn't even understand what you were saying and I usually do." Harry laughed and sank into a chair in front of the four before him.

"All I heard was Harry, girl, daughter, mother and I missed you kiddo." Draco snorted and a light smile dawned on Hermione's face. Harry rolled his eyes before smiling at Sirius' sheepish look.

"First question, who in the world is the little girl?" Harry turned to look at Ron a frown marring his features. He sighed and shook his head to get rid of the memories that were surfacing. He missed the concerned look that was shared by Draco, Sirius and Remus before smiling.

"'The little girl' as you so elegantly put it, is my daughter, Lafaera. She just turned six a few days ago." Harry laughed at their shocked expressions. "Why the look, I have been gone for a few years."

"You call almost ten years a few?" Draco questions a hidden pain in his eyes. As soon as it was there it was gone and Harry was left with a strange feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "So… who's her mother?" Harry smiled wryly which didn't ease any of Draco's fears.

"Do you remember Myihel?" At Draco's slight nod Harry went on. "She helped me get away when I had been in the hospital wing. We… we moved in together and worked together at a restaurant. People asked us if we were married or siblings. We usually chose siblings because of my preferences. Well… one night we got really drunk, there was a party or something at work and they were treating all of us. I guess we got carried away because a few weeks later Myihel found out that she was pregnant. From then on we tried to be more responsible and were even planning on getting married… We didn't want our child to grow up without two parents you know? We also didn't want her to get teased for her parents not being married. But… there were complications. I not only lost Myihel I almost lost Lafaera as well. She came early and Myihel gave the last of her strength and magic to save our daughter. I… so I've been raising Lafaera on my own." Harry finished off his hands resting lightly on his thighs and his eyes nearly sightless.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Harry suddenly had an armful of Hermione who was crying into his chest. "I didn't mean to hit you. I was just so angry because I had been so scared that you were gone forever." Hermione sobbed. Harry awkwardly soothed Hermione's back a pleading look in his eyes to the four men watching. Sirius and Remus just smiled at him and Ron was shaking his head apologetically. Draco was just watching with a blank face.

"Hermione, it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't write or anything, but I… I just didn't feel ready to face the wizarding world. It's okay Herm." Hermione laughed and let go of him before drying her eyes.

"So what have you been doing other than raising the little sweetheart?" Sirius questioned. Harry laughed and rubbed at his face before smiling wryly at them. Remus pulled Sirius down on the couch next to him and Draco leaned against the mantle on the fireplace. Ron and Hermione sat together on another couch opposite Harry's chair.

"I've been working odd jobs here and there. Working in restaurants, banks, daycares, department stores, things like that. I'm also a novelist. I've writing five books on myths and legends. I've also written a fantasy series." Harry looked at them a blush staining his cheeks at their stares. He realized that he had moved around quite a bit and was well versed in the muggle world by this time.

"Harry, are you mad?" Draco drawled bringing those emerald eyes to him. Harry shrugged lightly and smiled at him.

"I don't think so, at least not yet." Draco's eyes narrowed slightly as Harry looked away at Sirius' laughter. "It's good to see you all, but I'm starting to get tired. We've had a long day and I really should go see how Lafaera's doing."

"Okay Harry. Do you want us to see you to your rooms?" Remus questioned. Harry looked at him and shook his head getting up with the others. They all started towards the door.

"It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." He said. They walked and talked for a while before Ron and Hermione turned off at one hall and Remus and Sirius turned off at another until only Draco was left walking with Harry. "So what have you been doing, Draco?" Draco looked down at him and smiled.

"I've been here this entire time. Madam Pomfry took me on right after I graduated and I've been working in the Infirmary ever since." Draco shrugged and stopped. "This is where I leave you. My room is the fifth picture on the right, the one of the forest." He finally smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "It's good to see you again." Harry smiled back at him and accepted the hug gratfully.

"Goodnight Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry called. Draco waved a hand over his shoulder and disappeared into the portrait. Harry continued on towards his room his thoughts wandering. They were stuck on Draco and how the blonde had changed over the past years. They had been good to him, Harry figured. He wasn't as closed off as he had been before. Harry sighed and opened the door to enter his rooms, hoping Lafaera hadn't cause Severus any problems.


	8. 7: Uncovering Secrets and Accusing Encou

**Severus belongs to J.K. Rowling and so does the rest of the Harry Potter cast. I own only Lafaera and Myihel, my thoughts and ideas. I am but a poor college student wanting reviews.**

**Chapter Seven: Uncovering Secrets and Accusing Encounters**

Walking from the staff lounge with Lafaera in his arms, Severus looked down at the small child in his arms once more. 'What made her react in that way?' He thought shifting the girl in his arms. She was trembling slightly and but she was slowly calming down. He had noticed that she was tense whenever something happened to her father, but he had no idea as to why. As to the snakes, they seemed very protective of Lafaera and her father in turn. Still turning the thoughts over in his head he arrived at Harry's rooms and entered. He set Lafaera down on the couch before turning to survey the room. He noticed one wall completely splattered in paint and raised an eyebrow in surprise. It had been the same way the wall was done at the house in Flitwick. He'd have to ask Harry about that later, before going to the kitchen to make tea. When he came back out into the living room he saw that Lafaera had shifted in her sleep and the two small snakes were now on the couch next to the girl. She whimpered lightly and Severus set his tea down in order to soothe the child. She flinched away from his touch before jolting up her eyes flying open.

"Papa!" She cried her eyes darting around frantically not really resting on anything. Severus was taken aback by this behavior but gently tried to coax the child into calming down.

"Lafaera, it's me Severus, remember? You're dad is just fine. He's with his Godfather in the staff lounge." Lafaera's eyes came to rest on him, her entire body quivering before she threw herself into his arms with a sob. "Shush child." He soothed. He murmured soft words of nonsense and comfort to her. Slowly she calmed down and he could make out what she had been muttering.

"Daddy's not going to get hurt anymore is he?" Lafaera asked sniffling. "I don't want the bad people to come hurt him anymore." Severus cast a confused look on the child, stroking her back soothingly. He couldn't fathom who the bad people would be.

"What bad people, Lafaera?" Lafaera looked at him with level eyes. They seemed to be calculating whether or not he was to be trusted. The snakes hissed softly and Lafaera looked at them before sighing. He sensed that he had passed the test, but he was shocked once again by how grown up the child could be.

"The bad people… they come sometimes when daddy doesn't have enough money. They hurt him... but he gets money to feed us. I don't want to bad people to come anymore." Severus hid his shock behind a mask as the child turned her pleading, bright emerald-blue eyes up to him. He stroked back her hair as he thought over what her words meant. He was upset that Harry had let himself get to that point when he could have turned to them and come back into the wizarding world to at least get some money.

"I won't let the bad people hurt your daddy anymore." Lafaera seemed to believe his whispered vow as she nodded her head burying it into his chest. Severus stroked her back soothingly and felt her tense muscles relax as she drifted off to sleep. "I don't think you can show my where this little one has claimed her room?" Severus' attention had turned to the snakes. They both hissed and slithered off of the couch and towards a room off to the side of the paint splattered wall. He noticed four hand prints on the wall and had to smile. Two were obviously Lafaera's the other two Harry's. He shook his head with a tight smirk as he walked into Lafaera's room. He was surprised at how neatly organized everything already was and how she had books on the bedside table. Gently settling her down he took off her shoes and tucked her in, on instinct he kissed her forehead before leaving the room. He stopped at the door and before he turned out the lights he saw the two snakes curl around her head in protection. Turning around he closed the door softly and went to the couch sinking in front of the fire. He gazed into it silently getting lost in his thoughts once again.

/Flashback/

_Severus sat at his desk grading papers when there was a knock on his classroom door. He looked up when the door opened and saw Sirius and Remus standing there. With a weary sigh he set his papers down and got ready for a confrontation, putting on his mask._

_"Black, Lupin. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked his voice not portraying any of his emotions. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before closing the door and sitting in front of the Potions Master._

_"Snape, I've come to apologize…" Here Sirius stopped not looking at Severus to see the slightly shocked look on his face. Remus didn't miss the look though. "Harry told me a little of what you've done for him and I have to say thank you. You were there for him when I wasn't able to be and…"_

_"Enough Black, before you embarrass us both. What really brings the two of you down here." Severus snapped his voice clipped. _

_"Harry's hiding something." Remus said softly. He looked at Severus a frown marring his features. "We thought that you'd know. He won't tell us and he's hurting, I can feel it." Severus sighed and rubbed his temples with his long fingers._

_"Even if I knew anything I would not betray Harry's trust like that. We'll just have to wait for him to…" A pounding on the door interrupted him and he sighed throwing the door open with a wave of his wand. A very disheveled Draco Malfoy was revealed and he stumbled into the room. "Yes, Mister Malfoy." Draco flinched before standing up straight. His eyes quickly scanned the other two men in the room before he looked back to his godfather._

_"It's Harry, Sir…" Sirius jumped up causing him to stumble back a spark of fear forming in his eyes before he shoved it down.._

_"What have you done to him?" Remus tried to hold Sirius back as Severus moved to shield Draco from the angry Animagus._

_"I haven't done anything to him…" Draco said growing more distressed. Severus sighed and cast a calming charm on the blonde Slytherin as well as Sirius._

_"Then pray tell what Potter has gotten himself into this time." He asked risking a glance back at Remus who was smiling slightly at him. Draco shook his head fear filling his eyes once more._

_"He's disappeared. Hermione and Ron and I can't find him. We think… we think he went into the Forbidden Forest." Draco said on a shuddering breathe._

_"You're positive?" Remus questioned coming forward. Draco nodded taking a deep breath and tangling his fingers into his hair pulling on it slightly. It was a very un-Malfoy-like gesture and it showed to the three men how upset he was._

_"We've checked the bloody map so many times and we've searched all the places that aren't on the map and we can't find him. Ron went to the Shrieking Shack and Hermione took the other passage to Hogsmeade… We just can't find him." _

/End Flashback/

Severus sighed glancing up at what had brought him out of his thoughts. No one was around and he realized that it was just the logs from the fire that had died down quite a bit. He sighed knowing Harry would be a while longer. He shook his head trying to get those few days after Draco had pronounced Harry missing out of his head. It was chaos and no one had any idea where he could be. The entire Order was out searching for him. Everyone was just hoping that Death Eaters hadn't gotten to him. Severus sighed once more and rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes. 'The bad men, Lafaera had said. Harry hurry up and get back here so I can talk to you.' He sighed. He turned back to his memories of Harry.

/Flashback/

_It had been just about two weeks that Harry had been missing since Draco had proclaimed he was gone. The entire school was fearful for him and Severus himself was constantly pacing his rooms when he wasn't searching. A pounding on the door brought him whirling around and a shaken Sirius came stumbling in._

_"Any word?" Sirius shook his head and Severus sighed before noting his tired appearance. "Sit down. Is it my turn to go on patrol?"_

_"Yes. We're so close, but we still haven't found…"_

_"Severus! Sirius… we need you we found him." Ron yelled running into the room. "We've found him. They're taking him to the hospital wing." Before Ron had even caught his breathe Severus and Sirius were racing out the door and towards the hospital wing. When they reached it, they weren't expecting what they found. Harry was seemingly fine except for a few bruises and his pale complexion. The thing that shocked them the most was the lithe elf perched on the bed next to his. _

_"Good, you're here." Madam Pomfry said. "Do either of you know elvish? Mr. Potter passed out and I don't know if the girl can understand English." She sounded flustered and Severus smile softly watching as Sirius raced to Harry's bedside. He himself looked down on the pale face once he reached the bed, tracing the boy's cheek lightly before turning to the elf who was watching him with scared eyes._

_"Mani naa essa en lle?" The girl's eyes widened slightly and she stared at him tense. _

_"Lle quena i'lambe tel'Eldaile?" She questioned quickly. Severus stared at her and she sighed. "I guess not very much." She whispered. Her voice was soft and child-like, yet very clear._

_"You do speak English." Remus shook his head at Sirius who had come over and startled the girl slightly._

_"Yes… a little. Harry has been… teaching me." She smiled softly at the sleeping teen. "I tried to heal what I could, but our warriors are vicious. I can never go back now." She said softly._

_"I'm sorry. What is your name young one?" Severus questioned. The girl smiled up at him. Her eyes were clear and calculating._

_"My name is Myihel... and I'm not that young. I'm only a few months younger than Harry." Everyone looked at her in shock before a moan turned everyone towards Harry. _

_"Harry, are you okay?" Harry opened blurry eyes to stare at Draco._

_"I feel like I was trampled by a heard of Hippogriffs and you ask if I'm okay… Come back when I don't have a headache." Draco laughed slightly and Harry was hugged before given many different potions to help get rid of his pain. He was complaining the entire time before he bolted up and looked around frantically until his eyes rested on the elf. She smiled at him and he immediately relaxed._

/End Flashback/

The door opened and Severus turned to face Harry as he came in. Harry smiled softly at him before frowning at the contemplative look on Severus' face.

"Is something wrong?" Harry questioned. He glanced around frantically. "Did something happen to Lafaera?" Severus sighed and shook his head.

"Lafaera is fine Harry. Come sit with me." Harry frowned slightly before taking the seat next to Severus and turning to face him. "Now, tell me truthfully, Harry and don't lie please. Who are the 'bad men' as Lafaera so eloquently put it?"

Cliff hanger


	9. 8: Hard Confessions and Condusing Memori

**Okay, so, this is getting repetitive but I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. I do not own Harry Potter. I am a poor college student and looking for reviews. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight: Hard Confessions and Confusing Memories**

"Harry, are you going to answer me or not? Who are the 'bad men'?" Harry had been staring at Severus for quite a few minutes with a look of utter shock and slight horror on his face. Severus sighed and Harry blinked his face going from shocked to completely empty.

"She told you about that?" Severus frowned at the dead tone in Harry's voice. Outwardly, Harry seemed fine if a little closed off but inside he was struggling to keep his thoughts from cascading over him and overwhelming him with bad memories. He had no idea what had brought the "bad men" up in conversation, but he was not looking forward to this conversation.

"She asked me if you were going to be hurt anymore and she told me that she didn't want the bad men to get you." Severus took Harry's face in his hands causing the younger man to flinch. "Tell me you didn't do that to yourself Harry." Harry turned his eyes to the side and Severus' shoulders slumped in defeat before he hugged Harry tightly before letting him go.

"I didn't do it willingly Severus, but I wasn't getting enough money as it was. Usually I would just do light things, but then I got tangled in a web of men that wouldn't let me go. They threatened Lafaera and I couldn't let them hurt her." Harry's eyes faded out and he seemed to be trapped in his memories. Neither man noticed Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway of the rooms in front of the closed door.

/Flashback/

_Harry walked slowly up the steps to his newly rented apartment, a two-year-old Lafaera on his hip. She was babbling nonsense at him as usual and he smiled down at her. She smiled showing the beginning of a few teeth. Harry smiled before the smile faded as he approached his apartment door. Three men were standing there waiting for him to notice them._

_"James Evans?" One man questioned stepping forward. Harry stopped and shifted Lafaera slowly to keep all attention on him._

_"Depends on who's asking." Harry murmured stroking Lafaera's hair as she whimpered and clung tighter to his jacket._

_"We're here from Jaren." The other man said. Harry shivered and looked down at Lafaera who was trembling. The two-year-old had really good instincts, Harry had the same instincts but he couldn't run away._

_"Now?" The men laughed and Lafaera hid her head in his jacket once more. Harry sighed and stroked her hair softly._

_"Yes, now, otherwise you'll have dire consequences to deal with and I don't think you want anything to happen to your precious darlin'." The first man said. Harry grimaced before opening the door and setting the bag he had on his arm, down in the kitchen._

_"Let me set my daughter down then." Harry walked slowly to his daughter's room and set her in the crib and handing her a few toys. He quickly cast silencing charms around the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He turned to face the three men as they advanced on him. He quickly cast an unbreakable locking charm on the door before he was grabbed._

/End Flashback/

"Harry! Harry!" Severus shook Harry once more and his eyes finally focused on Severus. Severus sighed and lifted Harry's chin. "Are you okay?" Harry nodded slightly.

"The men… I was helpless against them. I couldn't use magic and they had threatened Lafaera. This went on for about a year or two I guess, before I wrote my first book. After that I moved and erased all trace of myself as James Evans and became Harry Potter once more in Flitwick. Lafaera and I had been living there for a year before you came and got us. I… God Sev, what have I done? My daughter is terrified of yelling and dark places, and I… I can't even protect myself. Me- the destroyer of Voldemort, MURDERER…" Harry nearly yelled the last part causing Severus to jump.

"Harry, you had no choice. Voldemort was an evil man and deserved to be killed. I'm sorry it had to be you Harry, but you're not a blame and you're not weak." Harry made to protest but Severus held up a hand. "No, Harry. You are one of the strongest most courageous men that I have ever met." Harry just shook his head and Draco took that time to make himself known.

"Harry…" Harry and Severus both whirled around to face the blonde who was standing shocked in the entry hall. "Harry you can't think you're to blame." Harry hung his head and Draco sighed moving forward to kneel in front of the young man. "Never think you're to blame. You have saved so many lives and you have raised a beautiful daughter." Draco sighed when Harry didn't look at him and gently lifted his chin with a finger. "Sev's right." Harry shook his head and turned his eyes down once more.

"Of course I am." Draco scowled at Severus causing Harry to smile slightly. Draco smiled and nudged Harry's chin playfully.

"You may have been gone for ten years, but we're still friends, aye?" Harry laughed releasing the tension and looked to Severus and Draco before launching himself at the two.

"Merlin, I've missed you so much." Harry whispered fiercely his eyes burning with unshed tears. Draco laughed and Severus let out a deep chuckle before they heard a noise behind them.

"Daddy?" It was Lafaera and she was standing with a worn stuffed cat in her arms as she stared blearily at the three men in an embrace. Harry disentangled himself from Draco and Severus, a light blush staining his cheeks before going over to his daughter.

"Yes, dear one? Did we wake you? I'm sorry." Harry said ruffling his daughter's hair. She smiled sleepily at him and yawned widely.

"It's okay. Daddy… who's that?" Draco smiled softly at the little girl and knelt next to Harry in front of her.

"I'm Draco Lupin-Black." Harry turned to Draco in shock as he held his hand out to Lafaera. He hadn't realized that Draco had been adopted by his godfather's. Lafaera stared at him before shaking his hand and turning to her dad before giggling again.

"Daddy, you're a fish again." She said causing Severus to snort in the background. Harry snapped his jaw closed and looked at his daughter.

"Well Missy, it's time for you to get to bed." He said picking Lafaera up causing her to giggle as he turned her upside down over his shoulder.

"'Night Sev'rus, Draco." Lafaera said giggling from her father's back.

"Night Little One." Severus said softly, Draco echoing his sentiments as Harry saluted the men and carried her to her room. They heard laughter and smiled at each other before Harry came back out of the room moments later.

"Now, Draco, Lupin-Black? When did this happen?" Harry asked sinking onto the couch.

"A few months after you disappeared. Remus and Sirius are together as you know and I had grown to know the two of them as fathers. They adopted me after I had been disowned it wasn't hard to do." Harry was still staring at Draco in shock when Severus smiled at the two young men before glancing at the clock.

"I believe that it is time to take a leaf from your own book and head to bed. It is getting late and you have to prepare for classes which start next week." Severus reminded the two boys. Harry groaned and Draco smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Harry. We'll all help you." Draco said as he stood to leave. Harry smiled and hugged him tightly before letting him go. He missed the look in Draco's eyes as he hugged Harry back just as tightly.

"I know Dray, thanks. Night Sev." Harry smiled at the two as they left for their own chambers. He sighed and sank down onto the couch before extinguishing the lights and heading for his own bed, trying to get thoughts of the "bad men" out of his head, and thinking instead of his friends and how the years had changed them. They had all changed for the good and Harry still had a lot to learn about what had been going on with everyone. That could be left for the morning.


	10. 9: Catching Up and Lesson Plans

**Rowling owns Harry and everyone else. I own Lafaera, Myihel and anyone else not associated with the HP books. I am looking only for reviews and the enjoyment of my readers. **

**Chapter Nine: Catching Up and Lesson Plans**

Early morning light found a little girl, with dark brown hair and shining emerald green-blue tinted eyes, humming softly to herself as she drew at a table that was placed in front of the fireplace. She smiled down at two snakes as they slithered up to her, and gave them her arms so they could climb up onto her shoulders. She laughed softly as one hissed in her ear before smiling down at the picture she had made. It was of Hogwart's and a pretty well drawn picture, considering it was a six-year-old child who had drawn it after seeing it once the previous afternoon. Still humming, the child started drawing herself, the two snakes and her father into the picture. She didn't notice the side door open or her father standing there watching her in the early morning light. Harry smiled softly at his daughter, marveling at how childlike she was.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Lafaera looked up a huge grin on her face before grabbing the picture and running to Harry with laughter.

"Daddy! Lookit what I drew." Harry smiled warmly at his daughter as he swung her around before placing her on her feet and having a picture shoved into his face. He examined it and smiled brightly. His daughter never ceased to amaze him in her creativity.

"It's lovely. Do you want to put it up?" Lafaera smiled, and dashed towards the colorful wall they had decorated together the evening before. "Very well then, shall it go here?" Lafaera giggled as Harry started to place the picture over their handprints.

"No, Daddy, beside it." Harry huffed causing Lafaera to be sent into giggles once more. Harry smiled and waved the picture to stick to the wall next to the hand prints. He smiles at the colorful picture and picks Lafaera up, throwing her over his shoulder, eliciting a scream of laughter from the small child. Harry laughed and glanced over his shoulder at the laughing child. She was looking at him upside down with hair in her eyes.

"Shall we disperse from these rooms and find our way to breakfast." Lafaera giggled and nodded before shrieking in laughter as Harry started tickling her. Harry laughed and, still carrying his laughing daughter over his shoulder, he left his rooms heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Lafaera was still giggling as they entered the Great Hall.

"Sev'rus!" She cried happily seeing him sitting at the staff table. Severus looked up, as well as many other teachers, before a smile lit his face for a moment. If anyone noticed no one said anything. It was easy to tell that even after one day she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"You seem a bit hung up, little one." Harry snorted and Lafaera wiggled in his arms as the few other teachers watching smiled at him and his daughter.

"Daddy, let me down." Harry frowned before turning her right side up and setting her down.

"You're no fun." Lafaera stuck her tongue out at her dad before smiling at the blonde who was sitting between Severus and Sirius. "Sorry to cause such a disturbance ladies and gentlemen." Harry bowed before straightening and striding to the seat open between Severus and Ron. Lafaera had run up to the dais and hugged Severus.

"Dr'co." Draco looked down at the little girl standing next to his chair. Harry looked over Severus with a smile on his face before going back to his conversation with Ron.

"Yes, little one?" Lafaera smiled at him before climbing into his lap. Draco was startled at first before he rested his arms lightly around the six-year-old. She seemed completely unconcerned that she had only met him the night before.

"Can you teach me healing?" Severus snorted into his cup and Harry laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"I-I… You're only…" Draco looked to Harry for help as his adoptive father Sirius started laughing at his side.

"'Faera, you're too little to learn that. I told you when you were a bit older." Lafaera pouted before sighing and offering a big smile at Draco.

"When I'm older?" Draco smiled softly down at the child, ignoring the laughter from his adoptive father. He ruffled her hair affectionately causing her to grin at him.

"Yes, when you're older." He was looking at Lafaera so he missed the look of gratitude and hidden love in Harry's eyes. Severus and Hermione on the other hand didn't.

"So, Harry, how did you manage to disappear so thoroughly?" Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall a sad smile on his face.

"You remember Myihel right?" At the nods of his friends and teachers, well fellow co-workers now, he continued. "She helped me and we changed our names and found work together once I was well enough. We helped each other out and told whoever asked that we were siblings. Her magic, as well as mine kept us hidden from searching spells." Harry looked down at Lafaera, who had come to him. He picked her up and cradled her against his chest. She always seemed to know when he was going to be talking about difficult things.

"Daddy…" Harry shushed her and kissed her head. Lafaera sighed as her dad started talking once more.

"When Myihel died, I was able to keep up the location and names we had used for about three years. Two or three years ago I had to move and change my name back to Harry Potter. Lafaera and I had been living comfortably in the apartment we were in for about the past year." Lafaera buried her head in her father's robes feeling sadness and regret radiating off of him.

"Wow." Hermione jabbed Ron in the ribs and he grimaced. "It's just, you've been gone so long." Harry shook his head and stroked back Lafaera's hair causing her to smile slightly into his robes. She wanted her daddy to be happy again and stop being so sad.

"Myihel? I never would have guessed Harry. That's the child's mother then?" Harry blinked at McGonagall and his other old professor's before remembering they hadn't heard the story the night before.

"Yes, sorry for not introducing her more correctly sooner. This is Lafaera Lillian Potter." Lafaera pulled her head away to look at all of the teachers smiling at her. She smiled slightly and held out her hands to reveal the two small snakes. "Oh, and this is Sirius and Remus more fondly known as Siri and Remi." Harry grinned at his Godfather and the man he had called Godfather.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lafaera." The girl grinned at McGonagall and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Prof'ss'r McGon'all." The teachers all laughed at that and McGonagall smiled fondly at the young girl.

"She is always welcome in my quarter's Mr. Potter." Harry smiled and stood cradling Lafaera to him. In his eyes was gratitude and respect for his old Professor.

"I was hoping you'd say that because Myihel and I had agreed before she died to name you one of her Godparents." McGonagall's eyes widened and her eyes started tearing up. Lafaera climbed into her lap to give her a kiss on the cheek before racing off to Sirius and Remus down the table.

"I'm honored Harry." Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss his old Professor on the cheek. He turned when he felt Lafaera go up to his Godfather's. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go save my Godfather's from my little terror." McGonagall smiled and nodded as Harry strode quickly towards the end of the table where Lafaera was.

"You're my daddy's Godfather?" Lafaera questioned Sirius who started laughing and ruffled the small child's hair. Harry sighed in exasperation but smiled none the less.

"I am." Lafaera smiled and climbed up into his lap.

"He talked about you a lot. Stories of Mar'ders… Mau'rders…" Remus laughed at the girl's flustered face as Harry strode up to the two laughing Marauders.

"Marauders, Sweetheart." Lafaera beamed up at her father before tugging on a piece of Sirius' long locks. Sirius smiled and tugged on a piece of Lafaera's own.

"I wanna fly like the fer…" Harry clamped a hand over Lafaera's mouth before glancing at the group watching them.

"Lafaera, what did I tell you about that…" Lafaera just smiled at him as he slowly brought his hand away. Draco was frowning slightly before turning to Lafaera who was looking at her father innocently.

"Fly like the what, young one?" Lafaera looked up at her dad before smiling.

"The ferret!" She cried. Harry groaned and Draco glared at him. Lafaera looked between her father and the blonde man before looking at Sirius. "The ferret?" Sirius nodded slightly and Remus started laughing again. "He's too pretty to be a ferret, my daddy said so." With that Lafaera hopped off of Sirius' lap and went over to Hermione who was staring at Harry's flaming face and the laughing canine duo. Draco had frowned at the girl's blatant remark and stared at Harry who muttered something before turning and going to Severus who was smirking at him.

"Don't say a thing." Harry muttered sinking into the seat next to Severus. Severus hide a smile and glanced back at Draco who was staring between Lafaera and her father and back to the child happily watching Hermione and Ron make things dance around the table. Dumbledore was smiling at Severus sending a knowing glance at Harry before winking and looking back to the laughing child before adding his own bit of magic to it.

"Not a word, Harry, not a word; though I must say that Draco was attracted to you while you were still in school." Harry's head bolted up at that and he stared at the man he had come to think of as his father. He could not believe that, he and Draco were on two separate planes.

"You're joking?" Severus shook his head and Harry glanced at Draco who turned to look at him causing him to blush and look away. "Well nothing can come of it, anyways… He probably doesn't feel that way anymore." Severus just shrugged and turned to watch Lafaera who was happily trying to catch the glitter that Professor Flitwick had sent flying from his wand. She caught his eyes and he blinked at the intelligence he saw there that was way beyond her years, before they went back to those of an innocent child once more.

"Harry…" Harry sighed and nodded sadly.

"I know. It's the elfin blood in her. There's just so much that we don't know, but I can't take her to the elves. I refuse to because I know that I won't get her back." Harry smiled at Severus sadly. "Just don't think too much on it."

"Sirius?" Sirius turned to look at the blonde he had adopted years before.

"Yes, Draco?" He turned to look at the blonde who was staring at Lafaera who was dancing happily in the glitter.

"Do you think Harry really said that?" Sirius blinked slightly at the blonde and Remus smiled winking at Sirius over Draco's head.

"A child doesn't lie Draco." Draco turned to look at Remus before looking back at the laughing child. She seemed so carefree and happy, Harry had raised her well.

"But… Harry had never…" Draco trailed off and looked at Harry who quickly looked away a blush staining his cheeks.

"Had never what Draco?" Hermione asked sitting down in front of the blonde having come over from playing with Lafaera.

"Harry never showed an interest…" Hermione laughed at that causing Draco to look at her. Hermione shared a knowing look with her husband down the table before turning her gaze to Draco.

"Poor, Draco… Harry's liked you since the beginning of our sixth year." Draco blinked and looked at Lafaera who was shrieking in laughter because Harry had joined her and was swinging her around. Harry tossed Lafaera up in the air causing Draco to jump before he caught her deftly and placing her on her feet. Before Draco could say anything Lafaera raced up to him and tugged on his hand.

"Come play with me. Daddy has to work on lessons." Draco looked down at Lafaera a small smile on his lips.

"I don't know… I should help your father work on those lessons." Lafaera pouted and Remus clasped his son on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'll help Harry." Lafaera laughed happily and tugged on Draco's arm once more before racing to Harry.

"Daddy, Dr'co said he'd play while you work on lessons. Remi's gonna help you." Lafaera smiled happily and Harry looked up at Draco.

"Thank you so much, Draco. I hope she won't be a problem." Draco waved it off and scooped Lafaera into his arms.

"No problem at all. Besides I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind helping me watch her." Harry smiled and looked at Severus who had looked up from his paper. "Would you Severus?" Severus stared at him before looking at Lafaera who turned pleading eyes to him.

"Very well." Lafaera let out a sound of happiness before launching herself at the normally stoic Potions Master.

"I'm glad, by the way, Sev. I named you her Grandfather." Severus stared down at the child in his arms for a moment longer before looking to Harry who waved and allowed Remus and Sirius to drag him from the room followed by Ron. Hermione stayed a moment longer to speak with Flitwick before she as well disappeared from the room. Lafaera was smiling up at him as if she knew what they had been talking about. He shook his head and looked at Draco before looking back to the energetic six-year-old.

"What shall we do young one?" Severus asked looking down at Lafaera, who looked at the two Slytherin's before smiling.

"Play outside." Draco laughed and took her from Severus' arms.

"Outside it is then." Lafaera laughed and wiggled from his arms to race towards the doors, her hair flying behind her. Dumbledore watched with a twinkle in his eye at everything going on before him. Now that Harry was back he could help fix the young Dragon and maybe even heal the boy's own scars. The child would definitely be a big help. Yes, things were definitely looking up.

"Remus, I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm not cut out to be a teacher. I've been working in restaurants and writing books for the past ten years. I have no idea how to teach." Sirius laughed at his Godson before slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"I had the same thoughts, Harry." Remus nodded and handed Harry a book that read, 'Training in the Dark Arts: A Teacher's Guide'.

"Don't worry about it Harry. This will help you. I wrote this after working here in your third year. It wasn't published until two years ago, so I don't know how much use it's going to be but it's a start." Harry stared at Remus for a moment before relief flooded his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Remus. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Ron laughed looking up from his own lesson plans, which weren't much, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Harry, if Ron can teach, you can teach." They ignored Ron's 'Hey!' and laughed when he huffed going back to his lesson plans.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry smiled at them and started working on his lesson plans getting input from the four Professors occasionally. When he was taking a break he looked up at Ron and Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione, do you and Ron have kids?" The two looked at him and smiled looking back at each other.

"Yes we do." Ron said smiling at his wife. Hermione smiled back and frowned thoughtfully.

"Actually, our youngest is about Lafaera's age, maybe a little over." Hermione said with a wry grin. "She's the only girl out of three boys. We have a set of twins that are the oldest and then another boy in the middle."

"They're terrors, Harry! Terrors I tell you. Worse than anything." Sirius mock squealed. Hermione threw a quill at his head and he ducked laughing. Harry was laughing was well and smiled.

"I want to meet them. Maybe your youngest could make friends with Lafaera. I'm afraid I've kept her from a lot of children her own age." Hermione and Ron nodded smiling fondly at Harry before they all started working on their lesson plans once more. A few hours later Harry looked up and noticed that it was getting stormy outside. "I wonder how Lafaera's doing." Sirius looked at Harry and smiled at the look in his eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine, Harry." Harry nodded going back to his work, a foreboding feeling starting to grow in his stomach that something bad was about to happen. He just couldn't figure out what.


	11. 10: Storms and Kidnappings

**I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own Myihel and Lafaera. I am just a poor college student, not earning money from this. Peace!**

**  
Chapter Ten: Storms and Kidnappings**

Severus watched with an amused smile as Lafaera led Draco on a chase around the tree they were sitting under. The child seemed so happy, laughing and smiling as she was, but he sensed that there was something bothering her. Lafaera looked up and caught his eyes causing him to blink. They had been serious for a moment and unbelievably old, before she raced over to him, the look gone as if it had never been. This child was more and more a mystery, just like her father.

"Sev'rus, come play." Draco laughed and flopped down next to him and Lafaera panting lightly. Lafaera was hardly out of breathe and tugging insistently on Severus' robes.

"Yeah, Severus, join the fun." Severus looked Draco over an eye brow raised at his state of panting before turning to Lafaera who turned pleading eyes up to him. Those eyes were worse than Harry's when he wanted something.

"Join the fun indeed." He smirked. Before Lafaera knew what happened she was laughing ceaselessly as Severus tickled her causing her to squirm, trying to get away. Draco sat back catching his breathe as Severus tickled the six-year-old. He looked up at the sky frowning at how dark it was starting to get before looking back to Severus who was now up and chasing Lafaera around the tree. Draco smirked and stood before going around the tree the opposite direction and catching Lafaera unaware as she ran into him.

"Gotcha." Lafaera screamed in laughter as Draco and Severus, who had joined him, both started tickling her. She managed to wiggle away after a few moments of breathless laughing before racing towards the lake. Severus and Draco were both laughing as they chased after her. Severus felt a warm feeling creep into his stomach as he watched her race towards the lake looking back at them. Lafaera froze suddenly and they both looked up already on guard, before relaxing after realizing it was only the Weasley twins. Severus scowled lightly and noticed that Lafaera was still on edge.

"Professor Snape! I never thought-"

"That you would be-"

"One to smile-"

"And play with children." The Weasley twins finished together grins on their faces. Lafaera was frowning slightly before she rushed to Draco and behind him, she was peeking out at the twins from behind his robes.

"Yes, well, it's all for a very good cause and only in special cases." Severus said straightening his robes placing his mask back into place. Draco snickered and tickled Lafaera causing her to giggle and pull away slightly.

"Who does she belong to anyways?" Fred asked kneeling in front of Draco and holding his hand out to the small child. Lafaera peeked at him from around Draco's legs. "Hi, I'm Fred Weasley." Lafaera looked up at Draco who nodded before smiling and taking his hand.

"Lafaera." She looked up at George who also kneeled and stuck out his opposite hand.

"I'm his twin George Weasley." Lafaera smiled, taking both hands before she looked at Severus a frown marring her angelic features.

"The Weasley?" Severus laughed and Draco smiled down at her. Lafaera ducked her head in a way similar to Harry as Draco ruffled her hair.

"Yes, they are related to Ron, sweetheart." Lafaera smiled at Draco before skipping towards the tree after Severus who had gone to sit under it once more.

"So, whose is she?" Fred asked again as they made their way after the happily humming child and Severus. She pounced on him still humming before cuddling to his chest and tugging absently at a piece of her hair.

"Harry's." Fred and George both stopped at Draco's answer before jogging to catch up to him as he had kept walking.

"No way! Harry's the new-"

"Defense Against-"

"The Dark Arts Teacher?" Lafaera giggled at the two of them, causing them both to smile at her. She looked up at Severus her eyes wide and intelligent.

"They're like daddy." Severus looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled. "They're fishes." Draco started laughing causing the twins to hurriedly close their mouths before they looked at Lafaera once more in a new light.

"I do see it." George said. He sat down on the ground next to Severus and Lafaera soon followed by Draco and Fred. "It's amazing. I never though Harry would get married."

"He's not." Severus said lightly tugging on a lock of Lafaera's hair causing the girl to look at him with a slightly sad smile. He frowned before smiling and settling her more comfortably in his lap.

"He's not? Then how-" Draco sighed and Lafaera snuggled deeper into Severus' robes starting to fall asleep. Fred smiled lightly at the youngster.

"Do you remember the elf, Myihel?" The twins nodded and Draco went on. "Well she and Harry were living together and got drunk at a party. They were going to get married but-" Draco stopped looking at Lafaera who had stuck her head up a sad expression on her face. She had been listening intently looking between the men seated.

"Mommy died when I was born. Daddy was sad but he loves me anyways." Lafaera stated softly. Severus kissed her forehead stroking back a lock of her hair.

"Of course your Daddy loves you." Lafaera smiled and cuddled down once more. "You're his world." Lafaera just made a small humming sound in her throat.

"So Harry's back then?" George shot Fred a look as Severus chuckled lightly.

"Yes, he's going to be teaching Defense as you said before." Draco answered. They started talking about the upcoming school year and everything new that had been planned. They had started a yearly Halloween ball, and another Yule ball at Christmas before most of the students went home. The twins mentioned something about meeting with Harry, as the sky got darker. Unbeknownst to anyone but Harry and the twins, he had been sending monthly investments through Gringott's to help them further their careers with their Joke Shop.

"I think we should head in before it starts to rain." Severus said causing Draco and the twins to look around. They had been so involved in planning for the school year that the weather caught them unawares.

"You're right. Let's go." They all stood and Draco noticed that Lafaera had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly before cocking his head at his godfather. "Sev, do you want me to take her?"

"No that's okay, she's light. Besides I'm not that old." The twins sniggered as a light drizzle started to fall. They were heading up to the castle when Lafaera bolted up in Severus' arms. "Lafaera." Lafaera's eyes were dazed and unfocused and she was shuttering in his arms.

"There are bad men coming." Draco and the twins were on guard immediately and Severus was looking around warily. "Bad men, bad men are coming." Lafaera shivered and closed her eyes burying her head into Severus' chest. Her hands clenched tighter in his robe and Severus tightened his hold on her as six black robed figures came speeding towards them. The four wizards took up stances in a circle formation, wands at the ready, when they were surrounded by the six cloaked men.

"Hand over the girl and no one will get hurt." Lafaera whimpered at the sound of the man's voice, tightening her hold on Severus' cloak.

"Not on your life." Draco yelled having noticed Lafaera's state.

"Very well then." The six men converged on the four wizards and they started fighting. Fred and George managed to knock one out before they were overtaken by a stunning spell sent from three sides. Draco was fighting off one when he was thrown to the ground. He struggled to his feet and started fighting the man that had joined the first, once the Weasley's were down. There was a sudden cry and Draco turned to see Severus crumple and Lafaera ripped from his arms. Draco roared in fury before he was struck across the face, sending him sprawling. He managed to pull himself to his feet as they were disappearing into the forest and raced after them, sending a spell over his shoulder towards the castle. He was not going to let these men get away with this. As he crashed into the forest he dodged tree branches and roots as he tried to keep sight of the men ahead of him who had Lafaera. Fear and anger had gripped his heart when he saw the men take off with the child that had so easily accepted him into her life. Ignoring the rain and the pain from various bruises and cuts he raced on, hoping his hurried spell had gotten to the castle. He wanted nothing to happen the Harry's girl, to _his_ girl.

Harry looked up as a silver spell flew hurriedly into the room. He looked up in shock at Sirius and Remus before all the blood rushed from his face at the words it formed.

THERE'S TROUBLE AT THE LAKE! SEVERUS AND WEASLEY'S DOWN! LAFAERA'S TAKEN!' The spell drained off and Harry was gone the door slamming the wall before Sirius, Remus or Ron and Hermione could say a word. The four wizards followed quickly. As Harry raced towards the grounds his heart was full of fear for his daughter. He shouldn't have let her go out without him. 'She was safe though. No one could know that it wasn't.' A voice argued. Harry shook his head the fear turning into anger and turning his eyes hard, and his heart to ice. 'Severus and Draco aren't to blame.' Harry growled and raced into the rain where he saw three figures collapsed on the ground.

"Severus!" Harry knelt next to the man and checked for a pulse. He sighed when he found one and woke him with the 'Enervate' spell. He ignored the rain falling into his eyes nearly blinding him.

"Harry?" Severus blinked before bolting up. "Lafaera!" He crumpled over in pain once more and Harry held him up gently. He saw Fred and George being looked at by Ron and Hermione, before Remus and Sirius knelt next to him, but his mind was far from all of this. He needed to know where his daughter was.

"Severus are you alright?" Remus questioned. Harry looked around frantically for a moment before looking back at Severus who shook his head.

"They came out of no where. The twins went down first and then they got me and took Lafaera… Draco-" Severus looked around wincing in pain before frowning trying to remember something he had not been awake to see. "Draco must have managed to go after them."

"Harry, they need medical help." Hermione called over the pouring rain. Harry nodded his lips tight and helped Severus to stand with Remus on the other side.

"Okay." Harry nodded grimly. "Sirius, go tell Dumbledore what happened and have him round up help." As Sirius started for the castle he shivered at the last words he heard Harry spoke. They were so full of anger and hatred. "I will get my daughter back, alive. So help those who get in my way." Looking over his shoulder for a brief second, he saw Harry's eyes glow a violent green-black before returning to their natural color.


	12. 11: Bad Men and a Father's Rage

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just a poor college student trying to live and I am not getting anything from this.** **Peace and enjoy. Reviews are welcome.**

**Chapter Eleven: Bad Men and a Father's Rage**

Draco stumbled to a halt and stared at the large mansion that loomed in front of him in the dark. It was in a circle of trees and many men were going about the grounds. He was out of breath and completely outnumbered. The men who had Lafaera disappeared inside as the rain started to fall harder. Sighing in frustration Draco sank down into the brush to try and formulate a plan of how to get Lafaera out. He didn't know how far they had run or even where they were, but he was sure that it would be too difficult to find again if he left. He was stiff in pain and anger as well as fear for the child. He stifled a growl as a few men strutted by laughing and talking.

"Can you believe it? We actually managed to snatch the child." The men laughed their tones were suggestive and held the promise of pain. It reminded Draco of one of the very few Death Eater meetings he had been to.

"I didn't think they were actually going to be there. I mean, Jaren said they'd be at the castle, but he's been a little psychotic ever since James Evans managed to slip away." Another man laughed and made a comment about James Evans before the laughter died on their lips.

"I doubt he'll ever see his little girl whole ever again." One man snorted lightly and the others smirked at each other causing a cold dread to settle in Draco's stomache.

"Yeah, her body may be whole but her mind… Her mind's gonna be in shreds." Draco growled as they moved away. He frowned at the rain and wandlessly threw up a shield, to ward off the rain and to hide him from sight, more effectively.

'Hold on Lafaera, help will be there soon.' His thoughts were fierce as he sat and waited for a chance to break into the fortified mansion. His thoughts drifting to the last brief comment he had heard about this James Evans, he guessed it had to be Harry.

Lafaera shivered, her eyes closed tight as she was bumped around by a mad dash through the forest. She clutched tight to the man's robes, her eyes burning. The six-year-old was scared but she knew her dad would find her, he would always come for her. She felt a light shock, as they passed through some wards, and lifted her head. There was a large mansion before her and she made a little sound in protest trying to struggle from the man's arms.

"Ha! The little one's scared. Don't worry princess; you won't get hurt too much." The other men laughed and they made their way into the mansion. Lafaera was deposited into a cell and she curled up in the corner, glaring angrily over her arm, her wet hair falling around her face in matted tangles.

"What's wrong princess? Don't like being away from your daddy?" One of the guards laughed. Lafaera glared at him her eyes darkening slightly.

"When my daddy gets here-" The men laughed and a tall man stepped forward causing Lafaera to shrink back. She remembered his face from before and it frightened her more than anything else that kept her up at night.

"My dear child. You're father is not going to be able to find you. This place is completely hidden and warded, not that you'd be able to fully understand." The man smirked at her, his golden eyes were narrowed in animosity and his dark brown hair flowed around his shoulders, tied back in a loose ponytail.

"What do you want from my daddy?" Lafaera demanded her thin shoulders quivering in the cold of the room and her wet clothes as chills seeped into her body.

"Leverage, my dear child, with you I can make your father do anything?" Lafaera whimpered as the man raised his wand. He cast a few spells on her causing her to scream, a few unnamed and elvish spells as well as a Crucio thrown in for good measure. The men around him all shifted uneasily, many of them had children of their own, before he stopped and she collapsed in a small ball, curling into herself.

"My daddy, will save me." Lafaera coughed, tears in her eyes, as she struggled to stop the trembling in her muscles.

"A child's faith in a father, so unwavering." The man laughed and stalked to her lifting her small chin. He saw the flash of intelligence and wisdom in her eyes before pain became the prominent emotion. "Interesting. You have some special talents, young one. We shall have to see what can come of them." Lafaera closed her eyes as the man smirked and raised his hand once more bringing it down with a resounding crack across her pale cheek.

Hours later Lafaera opened her eyes and looked around the now empty room. She whimpered and curled around herself trying not to think of the pain. Her small mind shut out the few hours of pain that she had endured. Her magic was creating rooms and locking things away trying to protect the child until she was old enough to understand. 'My daddy is coming, he'll be here. Daddy is coming, Daddy is coming.' The mantra raced through her head as she shivered in the cold of the room. She blinked when she heard noise coming from down the hall. She whimpered as the door opened more guards coming in.

"Hello, little princess." One of the guards smirked. Lafaera whimpered and tried to get away. Her small form was littered in bruises and cuts, as well as the more internal muscle spasms and pain from unknown spells.

"Let me go! My daddy's going to get you." She cried as a man grabbed her lightly around the waist, lifting her in the air. He just smirked at the little girl, his eyes hard. The man with him shifted uneasily but didn't waver.

"Sure, little one, sure." Lafaera whimpered as she was carried down the hall towards a large throne room. Suddenly there was a loud explosion that caused the men to duck. Lafaera managed to wiggle away as the roof started to cave in.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Dust and mortar were heavy in the air and the men were looking around frantically for the girl he had just lost.

"An attack! It's an attack. They've found us." Lafaera darted away from the frantic voices and raced around a corner leading to stairs. She stopped hearing cries behind her.

"The girl! I lost the girl." Lafaera's eyes glowed a deep silver-blue as she smirked before starting to run up the steps. She reached a door pushed as hard as she could and stumbled through it. The six-year-old was startled by three men. Two were fighting the blonde figure of Draco.

"Lafaera!" The two men fighting him turned to look at her allowing Draco to drop them both with stunning spells. "Lafaera." Lafaera screamed, her eyes glowing blue, as a man came up behind Draco as he started towards her. Before Draco could do anything, a flash of blue light sped by him, hitting the man behind him in the chest. He blinked before Lafaera threw herself at him.

"Dr'co!" Lafaera sobbed as thick tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay. You're safe now." Draco scooped her up into his arms before another explosion rocked the place. Lafaera hiccupped a few times before gripping his robes tighter. Draco looked down at her in shock and she looked up at him with tired, scared eyes, before he looked at the man who had been hit with the blue light. He was nearly dead and Draco was almost positive that it was Lafaera's magic that had hit the man. There was no time to think on it as he raced forward, trying to get out of the mansion as it collapsed around them.

Harry and Severus were standing behind some trees in front of the mansion. Harry had found Draco's cloak in the forest and used it to find his whereabouts and it led him here. Looking around Harry knew that on the other side of the mansion were other members of the order as well as Sirius and Remus. Ron was part of their retreat group, while Hermione was back at the castle waiting to help with healing because she was pregnant, which Harry had been shocked to find out. Seeing an explosion Harry knew Draco was already in side. He signaled for the others to move in and they all poured out of the trees to engage in battle. Harry ignored most of the men around him sending stunners and binding spells as he made his way into the main branch of the mansion.

"What a surprise!" Harry stopped dead in his tracks to stare up at the man before him. The man's golden eyes looked Harry over. "Harry Potter, you were able to find us after all. Or should I call you James Evans?" The man smirked flicking a strand of dark hair over one shoulder.

"Where's my daughter!" Harry growled. Severus glanced at him and noticed that his eyes were starting to glow a rich emerald color. The man waved his hand dismissively causing Harry to growl once more.

"My men will be disposing over her shortly. Don't worry you'll see her soon. In the grave!" The man launched himself at Harry, who raced forward to meet the challenge. Severus watched in awe as Harry battled with wandless magic as well as his fists. Sirius and Remus fought their way over to him and they stood side by side watching Harry.

"Did you find Lafaera?" Severus asked shooting a spell at the men trying to reach them. Sirius and Remus were both fending off incoming spells and men as well.

"No. We have no idea where she is." Remus said. There was a cry and the three men looked up, Draco was standing in the doorway with a limp Lafaera in his arms. He was staring at Harry who had a sword going through his shoulder.

"I have you now, Harry Potter, and look your blonde companion has found the wayward princess." Harry turned smoldering, glowing eyes to Draco, taking in the limp form of Lafaera before he let out a cry of rage and anguish. Glowing emerald green light exploded from his form as he grabbed the sword and ripped it from his shoulder before shoving the man back from him.

"You will not live. You have harmed my child._ Gurth a' lle._" Harry tightened his hands and pushed them backwards causing the man to fly into the wall. His magic spread out in tendrils from him finding the enemy and rendering them useless and knocking most unconscious.

"D-daddy…" Harry's magic snapped back to him as he heard Lafaera's weak whimper.

"Lafaera." He stumbled to Draco and looked down on his child's face, reaching out to trace her cheek. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Draco blinked as he faltered, his eyes fading back to their normal color. "I-" Severus was suddenly there holding him up as he tried desperately not to pass out.

"Hurry up, we have to get out of here the place is coming down." Sirius called as the Order members all started getting out of the building.

"Lafaera's safe." Harry muttered in a half daze. Severus looked down at the young man in his arms and shivered at the energy he had felt from him. It had been completely uncontrolled and extremely violent.

The group raced out of the building and turned to look back as the entire structure collapsed and flames licked at the remains. Looking at Draco who was being surrounded by people and then back to the unconscious young man in his arms, Severus shook his head. 'You are strong, Harry. Stronger than anyone has ever imagined.' He looked up again hearing Lafaera's quiet whispers.

"Dr'co-" Draco looked down at Lafaera who was blinking up at him. "Daddy-"

"Shh, he's safe, you're safe and we're going home." He murmured. Lafaera smiled up at him before clenching her fist tightly into his robe her eyes seemed so old at that moment and Draco blinked.

"Keep my daddy safe." She murmured as she drifted off to sleep once more. Draco smiled fondly down at her after sharing a surprised look with Severus. He looked up to see Sirius and Remus watching him. 'Things are going to be okay, Lafaera. I promise you.'

Gurth a' lle – Death to you.


	13. 12: Myihel and the Elves

**I own only Myihel, Lafaera, and the new Weasley children. Harry Potter and Company all belong to J.K. Rowling who is an amazing woman. I am just trying to get through college. Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome. **

**Chapter 12: Myihel and the Elves**

Harry groaned as he came into awareness, his whole body was throbbing. He cracked an eye open and looked up at the white walls and ceiling of the infirmary. He frowned trying to remember what had landed him in here once again, for a moment thinking he was still a student in school. He bolted up as the memories assaulted him of his daughter's kidnapping. He looked around and sighed in relief seeing Draco staring at him from across his daughter's bed. She was sleeping peacefully and any signs of her kidnapping were gone.

"Hey," Harry blinked at Draco's soft voice before watching him approach his bed with guarded eyes. "Lafaera's doing fine. Madam Pomfry had her fixed up in no time. We did give her a dreamless sleep potion though, she was having nightmares." Harry nodded looking to his daughter once more before looking up at Draco.

"Thank you." He held a hand up when Draco tried to interject. "Don't say anything, please. Thank you, for taking care of Lafaera for me. She's my life and I don't know what I would do without her. Thank you for helping me bring her back safely." Draco smiled at Harry and took his hands gently afraid to startle him, but also trying to be more open with him.

"It was no problem Harry. Lafaera is the sweetest child I've ever met and if I am able to see you happy then I am content." Harry blinked in confusion before his thoughts were interrupted by a small whimper from Lafaera as she woke from her sleep.

"Daddy?" Harry was up and to her side in a moment taking her into his arms and cradling her to his chest. "I was scared, Daddy." She murmured tears coming to her eyes. Draco watched a small smile on his face before turning towards the door as it opened to admit Sirius, Remus, and Severus.

"I was scared too baby. I'm so sorry. You're safe now though and we'll do anything we can to keep you safe." Lafaera sighed happily and looked over his shoulder at the four men watching in concern and happiness. She smiled at them tugging on her dad's hair lightly.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Lafaera smiled up at Draco her wide eyes still containing most of her innocence. A flash of something behind her eyes had Draco frowning but it was gone nearly as soon as it had come.

"Good. Daddy's all better too." Harry laughed softly and smiled up at his family tentatively. Madam Pomfry bustled in with two trays floating behind her. She handed one to Harry before smiling at the little girl sitting next to him and handing the other to Lafaera.

"Eat, you missed breakfast." Harry looked up in alarm but Lafaera was already eating happily looking around every few moments before she was done. Harry ate slower and was nearly finished when the door opened to admit a hassled Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, glad to see you're alright, Lafaera, dear, you too." Hermione said before looking around the room. She sighed in exasperation before waving and looking sternly at Ron before leaving.

"What's wrong?" Ron groaned and sank down on the nearest chair, before looking to Harry and the small group assembled around him. Lafaera had grabbed onto Draco's hand causing him to move closer to Harry.

"Kat's missing again. She keeps wandering off and one of these days she's going to get hurt." Harry looked at him in confusion before Lafaera found her way to the floor to walk away. "Kat's my daughter the one not much older than your Lafaera." Harry nodded before looking around and seeing Sirius and Remus hiding grins as Lafaera peeked around the corner of a door only to jump back in surprise and fall on her rear. Harry stood quickly only to sigh as a young girl came into view. Draco and Severus shared smirks.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta scare you." Lafaera grinned lightly at the girl with strawberry-blonde pig tails and golden, amber flecked eyes.

"It's okay." The two girls stared at each other before Ron brought their attention to him.

"Katherine Molly Weasley, you are in so much trouble young lady." The child looked down in guilt before she frowned and touched Lafaera on the shoulder. "Are you listening?"

"Daddy, something's…" Lafaera let out a slight whimper and Harry was at her side in a moment. He scooped the small child into his arms and she lashed out before letting out a small cry and clinging to Harry's shirt. Her eyes opened wider and she looked around for a second before she looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry frowned at the pure terror in them and tried to sooth his daughter.

"Daddy… What…" She looked around again her eyes falling on Katherine. "Who are you?" Katherine blinked up at the little girl she had just met and looked to her dad as Harry knelt with Lafaera in his arms.

"Lafaera sweetie meet Katherine Weasley. She's Ron and Hermione's daughter." Lafaera looked at Katherine who was smiling slightly at her a hand pulling on her pig tail before looking back at her father.

"Hi." Katherine smiled and stuck out her hand which Lafaera took hesitantly. "Call me Kat, because Katherine's too much of a mouthful." The other girl said pertly. Lafaera smiled shyly and took the offered hand looking into the golden, amber flecked eyes.

"I'm Lafaera, but I guess you can call me Faera." Kat smiled and the two girls looked up at their parents and family. "You're not in trouble too bad are you?" This was said softly to the room and for some reason everyone tensed.

"No, she's not that in trouble." Ron hurriedly assured the smaller, quieter child. Lafaera smiled slightly her eyes resting on Draco for a brief moment before looking back to Kat.

"Daddy never get's mad at me!" She declared causing Harry to groan and the other's to hide snickers.

"Katherine, go find your mother, she's been worried about you." Kat made a face before looking at Lafaera a glint coming into her eyes.

"Wanna come? You can play with me and help me beat my brothers." Lafaera looked uncertainly at her father who smiled at her.

"It's up to you sweetheart." Lafaera smiled and bit her lip lightly thinking it over. A spark of mischief went through her eyes before she nodded and Kat grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, I know where to find mom!" Ron watched his daughter in amusement and Harry smiled fondly as the two disappeared.

"Ron, how old are your boys?" Ron smiled at Harry as Severus excused himself and left. Sirius and Remus also said their goodbyes leaving Draco standing next to Harry and Ron.

"The oldest twins, Dylan and Jason are ten. Hermione found out she was pregnant right after you left. The middle, Arthur, or Arty, he's eight, and you've met the youngest, Kat, who's six." Harry nodded thoughtfully and smiled at Ron. "Well I'm going to make sure Kat actually took Lafaera to Hermione and not around the castle somewhere." He saluted and left the room leaving Harry and Draco sitting on the chairs between two beds.

"So what have you been up to Draco?" Draco just smiled at Harry and offered him a hand.

"Walk with me and we can talk." Harry smiled and followed the blonde Slytherin out of the hospital wing. "As I said before I've been working here. I'm second to Madam Pomfry and help her on days when there's really bad accidents, like Quidditch days or when a potion is exploded. We also switch off on occasion. I do watch the Weasley's children on some days, though that's rare." Harry smiled at Draco and he returned it.

"I never saw you as one to baby-sit." Draco just grinned at Harry's teasing. The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Draco's rooms.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea?" Draco was suddenly nervous, but Harry was oblivious.

"That would be nice." Upon entering Harry looked around in curiosity. Draco's rooms were well furnished and comfortable. They were similar to Harry's own though had more personal effects scattered about as Draco had been in them quite a bit longer than Harry. Pictures lined the fireplace mantel and all along one wall. Two doors led off to the right and one to the left. Harry assumed it led to the kitchen as well as a study and Draco's bedroom. Harry flopped down onto the couch and watched as Draco settled himself in a comfortable chair. Draco snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"What kind of tea would you like Harry?" Harry frowned for a moment before smiling.

"A Jasmine Dragon tea would be lovely right now." The house elf bowed and disappeared with a pop before returning later with two cups of tea.

"Jasmine Dragon?" Harry just blushed and took a sip relishing in the taste. Draco fixed his own tea while watching Harry. He doubted Harry knew how hot he looked lounging about in blue jeans and a skin tight emerald green shirt.

"I found it in one of the places Myihel and I stayed. I guess I got hooked on it at some point and drink it all the time. Lafaera likes it, but she says she likes the mint ones better." Harry smiled fondly thinking of Lafaera and Draco's eyes softened as he looked his friend over. At times he wondered how far he was from loving Myihel even though he knew Harry was gay. That thought sent a shiver down Draco's back and he had to look away. "Are you alright Draco? You look flushed." Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry.

"I'm fine." The two sat in a comfortable silence before Harry started to get fidgety. Draco frowned at this. "Are you alright Harry?" Harry jumped slightly and brought his eyes to Draco.

"Fine, fine… I'm just… It's Lafaera." Draco nodded slightly and Harry grinned helplessly at him. "I know she's safe, but I feel like I need to go find her and make sure." Draco smiled and stood banishing his tea cup.

"Well let's go see her then. You can see the Weasley's rooms. I dare say they're not quite as neat as my own though." Harry laughed lightly and followed Draco from his rooms and towards another section of the castle. As they neared the third floor laughter and loud exclamations could be heard. When they entered a door things were see why. The room had been turned into a battlefield of sorts. White sheets covered all the walls and furniture and Hermione had surrounded herself in a shield bubble so as not to get hit by the splattering paint.

"What in the world?" Draco smiled at Harry's befuddled expression as three boys lobbed red and gold paint at the two girls huddled behind a couch. Harry looked the two boys over and underneath the pain he could make out two boys with extremely red hair and brown-hazel eyes. They were identical twins and nearly identical to their Uncle's Fred and George. The third boy, smaller than the other two, had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Draco threw a shield up around them and Harry jerked in surprise when pain splattered on the shield.

"Oh, Harry, Draco, come to watch? I daresay I've never seen the boys so riled up." Harry looked at Hermione who was watching in amusement before turning his eyes back to the scene before him. Lafaera and Kat were both covered in pain, but not as much as the boys. Suddenly Lafaera looked up and turned to look at her dad. She smiled before looking back to the three boys and whispering something to Kat who shook her head. Lafaera frowned lightly before sighing and turning to peek out at the barrels of paint behind the boys. She concentrated hard and one of the buckets of green paint started to float upwards before it dumped itself on the three unsuspecting boys.

"We win!" Kat shouted in triumph looking at Lafaera who had sat back panting but smiling none the less.

"Not fair. Mum, you used magic." The twins turned to look at their mom who was staring at them in shock. Hermione smoothed her face and looked at Harry who had a smirk on his face.

"I did no such thing. That would be Lafaera." The boys turned to look at the six-year-old who had ran to her father while Kat was smiling at her friend in victory, blue pain smeared across one cheek and up her forehead.

"Daddy, did you see?" Lafaera was jumping up and down laughing. She had gold paint on her cheek and in her hair was well as bright red on her dress and arms. She also had green and silver specks on her face and dress with the same dark blue that was gracing Kat's face.

"I did. You're too smart for your own good." Lafaera just smiled and darted back to Kat. "I think it's time for dinner." He said after a moment when his stomach growled.

"Oh, we didn't even think…" Hermione said standing quickly. Harry just waved her off and cleaned off the children with a wave of his hand.

"Cool! Can you teach us how to do that?" The twins, Dylan and Jason he believed, came racing up to him.

"He will not teach you that." Hermione said coolly looking at Harry who had grinned.

"You heard your mum." The boys groaned before looking him over, realizing they'd never met him before.

"Who are you anyways?" Hermione made an exasperated noise before herding them all towards the Great Hall for dinner. Lafaera had gone to Draco and grabbed his hand, Kat right next to her, telling the newcomer all about the castle and the things they could do there.

"I'm Harry. The new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher." The three boys looked at each other before looking to their mom who was talking with Draco and back to Harry.

"You're Harry Potter?" The youngest boy said his eyes going wide. The twins were looking at each other once more. "THE Harry Potter." Harry rolled his eyes slightly looking at Hermione who smiled at him and winked, leaving him to deal with the boys.

"I am, but there's nothing special about me." The boys all made faces before launching into a million questions. "Slow down and ask them one at a time please. Jason, Dylan and Arty is it?"

"Are you going to be teaching here next year?" The twins asked in unison. They had reached the Great Hall at this point and Harry smiled tightly as they sat down.

"I'm not sure."

"But you have to! I've heard that the teacher's before have been so boring." Dylan.

"And they don't know as much about Defense as you." Jason.

"You've also got to be a lot more fun." They ended in unison. Lafaera giggled from beside him and he stroked back her hair.

"We'll have to see." The boys seemed content with that and went to sit further down next to their parents. Towards the end of dinner Harry was shaken from his thoughts by Severus.

"Harry, you never did tell us what happened when you met Myihel." Harry blinked and looked down at Lafaera who was starting to doze off.

"Yeah, I guess not… I never wanted to talk about it and Myihel, well…" He sighed and noticed that Lafaera's eyes were open slightly and she was looking at him. "Myihel was Myihel." He had the other's attention by now and sighed. "Very well, let me put Lafaera down and I'll have to tell you the story." Hermione sent Jason and Dylan back with their younger siblings telling them to get cleaned up for bed and make sure the younger two got down in time. The boys grumbled but complied when they got no help from their father. Harry smiled and scooped a now sleeping Lafaera into his arms. Severus, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione all followed him to his rooms. Once Lafaera was settled in bed and the snakes had been fed, Harry went back to the main room where everyone was seated around the fire.

"So, what really happened when you were taken? Also, Lafaera being a half-elf, was that what allows her to control her magic so early?" Hermione was the first to start in on the questions and Harry smiled before slumping into a chair next to Draco.

"I'm not sure, but she's strong. I'm sure whatever happened to her… She'll come out on top." Harry shook his head and looked at the faces of those assembled. Hermione had her learning face on, Draco and Severus were blank though there was concern in their eyes as well, Sirius and Remus were both curious and concerned and Ron was encouraging. "I'm not really sure where to begin…"

"How about you just start at the beginning?" Harry smirked at Draco's drawl, it eased some of the tension in his muscles and he sighed before nodding.

"From the beginning then…"

/Flashback/

_Harry yawned and looked up at the sun as it broke through the clouds. He was glad that he had come outside to relax. It was a perfect day and he was enjoying some time to himself. Lunch would be ending soon so he stood and started making his way towards the castle. A flash out of the corner of his eye had him looking towards the forbidden forest. There was some movement which immediately put Harry on guard but he blinked when he saw a Thestral between the branches of the trees. He made his way over to it and it skittered away. He frowned and followed it deeper into the forest. He looked around after awhile and swore, he had gone deeper than he'd ever been and in a different direction that led to Aragog. _

/"Bloody Gryffindor…" "Hush Draco!"/

_When he looked back the Thestral was gone. Harry groaned and turned around only to find his way bared by a tall man with dark black hair and shining silver eyes._

_"What are you doing on our lands?" Harry stepped back in confusion and saw that he had been surrounded._

_"You're lands? I was just following the Thestral." The man exchanged glances with another and Harry was grabbed. He realized then that these 'Men' were the Dark Elves of the forest. He struggled rather valiantly but was struck over the head and lost consciousness. When he awoke it was dark and he blinked blearily realizing that his glasses were gone. He could tell that he was in a holding cell of some sort and he ached all over._

_"Psst. Psst." Harry looked around before his eyes focused on a blurry figure in the corner. He pushed himself up and squinted trying to make it out. "Tula sinome(1)." Harry blinked and sat back trying to piece what little Elvish he knew together. "Tula sinome." Harry shook his head before the figure looked around and beckoned with a finger. Harry nodded slightly and crawled over. Once he was closer he realized it was girl with long brown hair and lively blue eyes that glowed slightly in the dim torch light. "Sana sina(2)." Harry looked at the girl in bewilderment when she held out her hand._

_"I don't know what you're saying, I'm sorry." The girl shushed him and looked him over holding her hand out again._

_"Sana sina." He realized something was clenched in her hand and he took it tentatively. It was a slip of paper and his wand. He blinked at her and she motioned him to read the paper. He nodded slightly and looked down at the paper and seeing it as a spell._

_"Elea i'dolen(3)." Harry looked at the girl once more and she smiled._

_Can you understand me now? Harry nodded in surprise and looked at the spell in his hand. Good, it's not a very good spell and only lasts until I leave. _

_But why help me? The girl looked around and sighed before motioning him closer._

_I help you because I know who you are and I know what you have to do. I'm also not well liked and have decided to leave. You can help me learn English and I can get you away from here as fast as possible. Harry nodded slightly when they heard noise. Give me your wand, they can't know we talk together. I will return. Harry handed his wand over reluctantly and watched as the girl disappeared. _

_"Diola lle(4)." Harry blinked but could think nothing else of it as two men appeared. It was two days before the girl was able to come and see him again. Harry was in bad shape, but she brought him food and healed him enough so he wasn't in pain when moving. He taught her some English and she taught him a little Elvish. Their session was over too soon as more Elves came to take Harry. They kept trying to get information out of him, but he had no idea what they wanted. A week later and the girl showed up again, they had moved him and it had taken her a time to find a way to get to him. She said she knew of a day they could get him away and he jumped at the chance. _

_"Two days. A new Nikerym(5) is coming. They'll have no guards." Harry nodded and leaned weakly against the wall. He was a mess and the girl was sorry._

_"Can you tell me your name before you go?" The girl blinked as if it had never occurred to her before._

_"Myihel." Harry nodded and sank back. "Tenna' ento lye omenta(6), Harry." There was the rustle of skirts and she was once again gone. Leaving him to his tormentors. _

_Two days later, true to her word, Myihel arrived with clean clothes and Harry's wand. She silently picked the lock and knelt next to Harry. _

_"How long?" Myihel just shook her head silently at his hoarse whisper._

_"Tanka harwar(7)." Many of the injuries Harry had obtained disappeared and he was able to pull himself up. "Change into these and pull the hood up. We must move quickly to get away." Harry nodded and hurriedly changed into the inelegant but expensive clothes. They were silk and a plain black but the cloak she handed him was anything but. "They belonged to my brother do not refuse them for my sake, or his." Harry nodded and she smiled up at him. Once he was changed she led him out into the hallway and they escaped into the mid morning sun. They raced on until Harry could go no further and she was forced to help him along._

_"I can't…" A sharp pain was lacing through Harry's chest, but Myihel pulled him forward. He felt a slight pop and suddenly they were through a barrier that he didn't even know had been there. He looked up into the surprised eyes of Tonks and Kingsley before completely passing out, knowing he was finally safe._

/End Flashback/

"You know what happened after that." Harry looked up into the shocked eyes of those around him.

"Harry, you were tortured…" Harry ducked his head, ignoring many of the shocked looks he was receiving. Strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around him and Harry looked up at Sirius. His godfather was squeezing him so hard but he found that he didn't mind. He found that it helped ease some of the pain he realized he had kept at bay for so long. The only other person who had known about what he had spoken of was dead and had been for six years. He shook his head and hugged Sirius back. When he finally looked up he noticed that everyone was staring at him still.

"Thanks for telling us Harry." This was from Ron, who stood and stretched before offering his hand to Hermione. "I knew it had been bad, you dreamed about it you know?" Harry nodded and accepted the hug Ron gave him before taking Hermione's as well. He had missed them and was thinking he wouldn't be able to leave now that he was back. Ron and Hermione left soon after to go make sure their children had listened and to head to bed themselves. Sirius, Remus, Draco and Severus stayed on to go over a little more of what had happened and to have tea. Later in the evening, Draco and Harry were playing chess with Severus reading by the fire and Sirius and Remus dozing on the floor a terrified scream broke through the stillness. Harry was on his feet in a moment and racing to his daughter's room. He didn't notice the light glow around her or the glow of the necklace hidden slightly under a book on the desk. He just noticed his daughter, terrified and afraid.

Cliffhanger

Sorry to end it here, but it doesn't fit otherwise. This is one of my longest chapters I believe. Tell me what you think. Here's the Elvish Translations:

1- Tula sinome – Come here

2- Sana Sina – Take this

3- Elea i'dolen - Reveal

4- Diola lle – Thank you

5- Nikerym – Captain

6- Tenna' ento lye omenta – Until next we meet

7- Tanka Harwar - Heal


	14. 13: Nightmares and Beginning's of Love

** Don't own Harry Potter or related characters. I own Lafaera and her friends. Please review and I hope you enjoy this new installment. **

_**A.N., Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was in the middle of finals and struggling to catch up in some classes. I also got caught up in holiday cheer. Classes are now starting again… I'll really try to get things up faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get it posted. **_

**Chapter 13: Nightmares and Beginning's of Love**

Lafaera was struggling in Harry's arms as he held her trying to calm her down. Siri and Remi were hissing above him on the bed posts. Draco stood in the doorway unsure of what to do. Severus had rushed to get a potion from his rooms. Sirius and Remus were just as unsure as Draco. Severus was suddenly in the room and helping Harry calm the young child down and giving her a calming potion.

"Daddy?" Lafaera's eyes opened blearily and she looked around before clinging to her father as sobs racked her little form. Harry just rocked her until she calmed down and she was able to pull away slightly. Severus was sitting on the bed next to her and Draco, Sirius and Remus had edged completely into the room.

"Are you okay, Lafaera?" Lafaera nodded slightly into her dad's chest her lip trembling. The two snakes hissed overhead and Lafaera glanced up at them with red eyes.

"It was cold… and I didn't know where you were." She whimpered softly after a short time. Harry exchanged a glance with Severus before kissing the top of Lafaera's head.

"Well I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Lafaera smiled softly at her dad before looking around. Severus smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair. She giggled softly her nightmares fading. They were still there at the back of her mind but a bit of her magic broke away wrapping around them and pulling them deeper out of the child's reach and memory.

"Will Paddy and Moony stay too?" She looked at Sirius and Remus before her eyes turned to Draco and Severus. "The Dragon and Grandda are staying, too?" The men snickered at her nicknames but all complied none-the-less.

"We'll stay here with you kiddo." Sirius smiled ruffling her hair, Remus nodded in consent. Lafaera smiled and curled closer to Harry her eyes struggling to stay open now that the calming potion had started working fully through her system.

"I'll stay as long as you want me around." Draco murmured stroking Lafaera's cheek. She smiled sleepily at him and Draco blinked at the flash of intelligence that had seemed almost smug.

"Grandda?" Severus looked at Harry who was smiling at him before turning to look at Lafaera who was watching him with rapidly closing eyes.

"Yes, I'll be here." Lafaera smiled and nodded before slipping off into a dreamless sleep. Harry smiled gingerly down at his daughter and picked her up, letting the snakes wrap around his arms as he followed his family to the door.

"Thanks for helping." Harry's voice was hushed. Sirius and Remus both hugged him lightly around the shoulders.

"It was no problem, Harry." Remus nodded and turned back to Harry as the two turned away.

"You're like our son." Harry smiled gratefully at him and Remus nodded before following Sirius down the hall.

"Harry, if you ever need someone to watch Lafaera, I will do it. Even if I am teaching." Harry stared at Severus before smiling.

"Thank you, Sev." Severus nodded stroking back a piece of Lafaera's hair before leaving quietly.

"I never thought Severus would be the one to willing watch over a child." Harry turned to Draco and the blonde smirked at him. "The Dragon?" Harry just blushed lightly and Draco smiled.

"She liked hearing stories from school times and…" Draco rolled his eyes as Harry faded off his cheeks coloring even more.

"Harry, it'll be a pleasure watching Lafaera grow up." Draco lightly kissed Harry's cheek and walked quickly down the corridor leaving Harry standing in the doorway. _I believe Little Missstresss would call you a fish._Harry snapped his teeth together and glared down at the little snakes before shrugging it off and closing the door. He carried Lafaera towards his room and set her on the bed before getting ready for bed himself. Once he was settled down Lafaera curled into him once more and the two snakes found a place of comfort for them out of the way of being crushed and Harry fell asleep his daughter in his arms, and Draco on his mind.

Lafaera was fiddling nervously in her father's lap as they waited for the students to start coming through the doors and into the Great Hall. Two weeks had passed and Harry was still reeling from all of the lesson plans he had had to make. He was also worried about Lafaera, she had been having black outs nearly everyday and nightmares every night. Madam Pomfry couldn't figure it out and had suggested a visit to St. Mungo's but Harry was wary of the place and told her that she was one of the best medi-witches around. Everyone was being a big help though, taking Lafaera when he needed to work and helping him create lesson plans, and Kat was turning into a great friend for Lafaera. The girl seemed to sense when Lafaera was about to have a lapse and she'd alert someone to retrieve a calming potion. Ron and Hermione were surprised at how fast their children had taken to Lafaera. They had said that Kat had difficulties making and keeping friends, but the slightly older girl had immediately taken to caring for Lafaera and showing her around. Lafaera fidgeted and Harry looked around, shaking himself from his thoughts, a few other teachers were filtering in, but the students hadn't arrived yet. Harry smoothed down Lafaera's hair and she smiled up at him. Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to find Draco staring at him. Harry ducked his head slightly and turned to talk to Severus. Draco had been acting strange ever since Harry had told them about his experience with the elves and Lafaera had called him Dragon. She still called him that on occasion and he would laugh and call her Moon Song. How Draco knew what her name meant Harry had no idea, but Lafaera seemed to enjoy it. The doors opened and the first students started to filter in. Lafaera was watching in fascination, but he could tell she was also slightly nervous. He was too, but he wasn't going to show it in front of the students.

"You're going to be a fine teacher." Harry glanced at Severus but he was already looking out on the students a scowl on his face. Lafaera was looking at him a frown on her face until Severus turned to her and smiled lightly, winking at her. Lafaera smiled before her attention was soon taken by the sorting hat. She stared as the hat ripped open and started singing. Once it was finished she looked up at her father and he looked down at her in apprehension.

"I want a singing hat." Harry smiled as Sirius snickered on his other side. Lafaera looked over at Sirius before turning her attention back to Harry as the sorting started.

"It's a special hat darling, I don't think I can find one quite like that for you." Lafaera made a face before looking back to the front of the room as the first sorting went to Gryffindor. She said nothing else but Harry had a feeling that it wasn't over. Once all the students were sorted Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts. I am sure this year will bring many surprises and new friendships. I'd like to welcome our new defense professor, Harry Potter." Harry stood with Lafaera in his arms and it was dead quiet for a moment before the hall erupted into claps and whispers. Lafaera looked up at her father who seemed very uncomfortable and smiled at all of the students. "Ah yes, his daughter will be residing in the castle as well. I ask that you all be considerate and make sure to enjoy the new company. Now eat up. Fantabulous." Food appeared on the tables as Harry sat again and Lafaera started happily piling things onto her father's plate. Harry had found that it was best to just let her put whatever she wanted on his plate because she would eat whatever he didn't.

"So, Harry, are you ready for classes to start tomorrow?" Harry made a face a McGonagall who smiled at him.

"Not really, but it'll come whether or not I'm ready." McGonagall smiled and Harry smiled tightly back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Harry. You're a natural leader. You did really well with the DA club back in our fifth year." Harry just shook his head at Hermione who smiled knowingly and turned back to her conversation with Flitwick. Lafaera yawned widely and leaned back into her father who smiled down at her.

"I think I'm going to go put Lafaera to bed." He stood after nodded to Severus, Draco and his godfather's. Hermione waved and Ron nodded as Harry left through the teacher's entrance of the hall. He smiled lightly as Lafaera dozed, thinking back to two days before when Molly Weasley had offered to baby sit Lafaera for him.

/Flashback/

_Harry looked up at the knock on the door. He had a smear of ink on his cheek and papers were spread around him. Lafaera was doodling on the floor in front of the fireplace with muggle markers that didn't mark on anything but the paper. Harry frowned when the knock sounded again, and stood brushing a piece of hair from his eyes._

_"Coming. Who is it?" Harry stopped at the door and Lafaera looked up from her coloring. He smiled seeing where the snakes were, one was forming a tiara like thing on her head and the other was curled around her neck. _

_"It's Molly, dear." Harry grinned and opened the door hugging Molly once she entered the room. He noticed Kat had rushed in and over to Lafaera who was happily showing the older girl a picture of the two of them. Kat laughed and started looking over all the other pictures Lafaera had made. "Hello, Harry."_

_"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a few weeks." Molly smiled and followed Harry to the couch._

_"I've been good. I've been watching Kat and the boys for Ron and Hermione." Harry nodded and looked over at Lafaera who smiled up at him. Kat had gingerly taken Remi from Lafaera's neck and the small snake had wound about her head in much the same fashion Siri was on Lafaera's._

_"That must be nice for them. I've been having trouble getting my lesson plans ironed out. There's just so much to do and so much these children are behind on. Mix that with catching up with everyone and Lafaera's nightmares and blackouts." Molly nodded as Harry trailed off. "I never realized teaching could be so difficult."_

_"Listen, Harry, I came to see if you'd like me to take Lafaera for a little bit so you could finish your lessons. I don't mind and I'm sure Kat would like another girl around to play with." Harry looked at Molly and glanced back at the two girl's who were coloring together now._

_"I'm not sure… I don't want to add…" Molly snapped her fingers and ruffled Harry's hair causing him to duck his head._

_"Nonsense, I don't mind at all and I'm used to dealing with children. Goodness knows I had so many." Harry laughed and looked over at Lafaera._

_"It really wouldn't be too much of a problem?" Harry smiled and looked over to Lafaera. "Lafaera, would you like to go with Mrs. Weasley and play with Kat today?" Lafaera grinned from her spot on the floor._

_"Yes!" Kat was grinning as well and the two girls stood up quickly gathering Lafaera's coloring things. _

_"Thank you so much, Molly. I don't know what I'd do without you." Molly hugged Harry and finally reached out to wipe the ink from his cheek._

_"It's no problem, dear. I'll have her back here for supper." Harry smiled and kissed Lafaera on the head before she and Kat were racing out the door. He had managed to complete his work with help from Sirius and Remus and had spent the entire day before the students came playing with his daughter._

/End Flashback/

Harry smiled down at Lafaera as he entered their rooms. He took her shoes off and settled her onto her bed. Two resounding hisses had him lifting Siri and Remi onto the bed so they could be near their mistress. Lafaera pouted lightly before rolling over and opening her eyes slightly.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Lafaera smiled sleepily and cuddled into her blankets.

"'Night, Daddy." Harry kissed her daughter's forehead and tucked her in before turning out the light and closing the door. He made sure her nightlight was working though. It was a new magical device that allowed the room to be bathed in whatever the child wanted. Lafaera had liked the stars and moon the most so that was what was on her ceiling. He smiled and went into his kitchen to set water to boil. He was glad that Dumbledore allowed him to not need the House Elves for everything. When the tea kettle whistled he quickly took it from the stove and poured himself a cup. Harry sighed and sank back against the counter top his mind wandering. He shook himself from thoughts of Draco and sank down at the table to go over his lesson plans before morning. He had first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first thing so he didn't think there would be too much trouble. His afternoon class may be a little different; fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin. From conversation's he'd had with everyone the house rivalry was still going strong. Harry shook his head, he'd have to try and fix it in some way.

Harry bolted up in bed and looked around in confusion. A scream from his daughter's room had him up and out of bed. He slid into her room and rushed to her side. She was whimpering and struggling in her sleep.

"Lafaera, sweetheart, wake up. Lafaera, come on." He looked around frantically. "Accio Calming Potion." A bottle flew into his hand and he held the bottle to his daughter's lips. "Come on 'Faera. It's okay." He stroked back her bangs as her whimpers died to small hiccupping sobs. "»_Pae air pyli, kyli so mel. Thys si jhaji, thys sic or, thys si mia. Eir ari shaer, maraeli a vaer. Padia air bol.«_(1)" Harry's soft voice floated through the room in the soft lullaby that Myihel had taught him while she was pregnant. Lafaera finally settled and opened her eyes slowly.

"»_Padia?_«(2)" Harry stroked back Lafaera's hair and kissed the top of her head. The snakes hissed soothingly from the bed frame and Lafaera clung to her father tighter.

"»_Ai't caesi.«_(3)" Lafaera sighed slightly and loosened her hold on her father as the calming potion took affect. Harry didn't feel right waking her so he cradled her to his chest and fell asleep humming softly to keep her calm. Harry woke and looked around with a yawn remembering why he was in his daughter's room with a frown. He slowly got up from the bed to not wake his daughter and waved his hand to quiet the alarm sounding from his bedroom. He stretched and left the room heading to his own to shower and get ready for the day. When he was dressed in a new pair of teaching robes he went back to Lafaera's room. Harry smiled when he entered her room and saw her sitting on her bed talking with her snakes. She was dressed but her hair was a tangled mess.

"»_Cyrn eisi o thaelol?_«(4)" Lafaera looked up at her father with confused eyes before she smiled slightly.

"»_Eilol._«(5)" Lafaera took the hug Harry offered when he moved towards her. "Is it breakfast time?" Harry laughed and wandlessly summoned her hair brush.

"Once I get all these tangles from your hair." Lafaera giggled and sat still stroking Siri and Remi's heads as Harry started brushing out her hair. He hummed softly to her the entire time and she smiled her eyes closing every few moments. "Do you want me to braid it?" Lafaera shook her head and turned to look at Harry.

"I wanna go see Dr'co." Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Very well, lead on dear one." Lafaera laughed and scurried from her bed, heading towards the doors. "Don't forget to put on shoes." Lafaera giggled and Harry came out of her room to see her sitting at the door pulling her shoes on. He smiled and took her hand as they left their rooms. There were some students out who looked at him in curiosity as they made their way towards the Great Hall. When they entered the hall Harry took the chance to survey the few students at the tables. Lafaera darted towards the staff table where Kat was sitting. Harry nodded a greeting to Severus and sank into the seat next to him.

"She's a bundle of energy isn't she?" Harry smiled at Severus and looked to see Lafaera talking amiably with Kat, Sirius and Remus had joined the two youngsters and Harry narrowed his eyes at his Godfather's before shrugging.

"She's always a bundle of energy, even when she was a baby." Severus smiled slightly before scowling when the door opened to admit more students. "You're not going to be able to keep up your mean Potion's Master stunt if you start keeping Lafaera with you." Severus just shrugged and Harry smirked at him.

"I'd watch out for pranks if I were you." Harry looked up to see Draco sitting next to him. The blonde smiled and Harry's stomach flipped before he smiled back.

"Watch out for pranks? Whatever for?" He looked back to his daughter and groaned lightly. She was talking quickly to Sirius and Remus her eyes alight with excitement. Kat was grinning wickedly next to her hanging on every word. "Good heavens. My child is going to be the death of me." Draco laughed and Harry loved how his laugh sounded. "»_Pas cysylaer._«(6)"

"Pardon?" Severus snorted into his goblet and Harry looked up at Draco with innocence.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Draco just raised an eye brow at Harry as Severus regained his composure. "Really it was nothing." Draco just rolled his eyes and turned to his breakfast.

"I will see you gentlemen later. I have first years to terrorize." Harry laughed and looked back at his daughter who was eating now and listening to Kat talk.

"Which houses this morning?" Draco smirked at Harry and swallowed his bite of toast.

"Raven's and Puff's, he wouldn't be in as good a mood if it were the Snake's or Lion's." Harry nodded thoughtfully smiling at Draco's use of the house names. It was the way Myihel had termed them when she was first learning of the school.

"Harry, what did you teach your darling child?" Sirius and Remus had come over to Harry. Remus was carrying Lafaera and Kat was standing next to them.

"Why?" Harry's eyebrow raised and Lafaera giggled at him. Draco was watching with an amused expression on his face.

"She has the most fascinating ideas for pranks. Some we've never even dreamed of." Lafaera looked innocently at her father and he laughed.

"She comes up with most of the ideas herself. I usually just help her plan them better." Draco nearly spit his pumpkin juice all over the table.

"You encourage it?" Sirius and Remus were both laughing and Kat was watching in interest. Lafaera wiggled from Remus' arms to climb into Draco's lap. Draco blinked down at the child grinning up at him before turning his attention back to Harry who was smiling at him.

"Of course I do. Nurturing imagination is good for children." Draco shook his head and looked up at the clock.

"Goodness, nurturing imagination… I have class Princess so I shall hand you over to your father." Lafaera giggled and turned in Harry's arms to watch as Draco left. "I'll see you later."

"Do you want us to take her? Our first classes aren't until afternoon today." Harry looked at Remus before looking down at Lafaera.

"Do you want to come to class with me or go hang out with your grandfathers?" Lafaera frowned lightly before looking at Kat who just shrugged.

"If I stay with Moony and Paddy can Kat stay too?" Sirius smiled at Lafaera and Harry looked over at his godfathers.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind if we kept her for the day." Lafaera grinned and squirmed out of her father's arms to Kat. Kat smiled and hugged the younger girl around the shoulders.

"Thanks Siri. I don't know how I'm going to get through the day." Sirius smiled and hugged Harry tightly.

"You'll survive. Remus and I did." Remus nodded and Harry smiled hugging the werewolf as well.

"Thanks, I guess I'd better get going then." Harry saluted the men and Kat before he kissed Lafaera's forehead and left the Great Hall.

Harry sighed in relief once the last student had left the classroom. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were still at each others throats and Harry was at his wits end. The first day of classes was finally over and he hadn't seen Lafaera since breakfast. Molly had taken the two girls out to lunch and was supposed to have them back an hour after that was over. He ran a hand through his hair and rested them over his eyes thinking back to the past couple of weeks. Draco was starting to be a closer friend but there were also some very confusing emotions coming back from school that he wasn't quite ready to face. Lafaera was getting better and worse in turns. Some days she would be completely fine. Other days… Harry shook his head and sat up coming face to face with Draco.

"Alright there?" Harry blinked and blushed dully. Draco smirked and leaned back against the desk in front of him. "You seemed out of it."

"I was thinking." Draco laughed and Harry sighed smiling up at him. "Who has Lafaera?" Draco shook his head and leaned forward on Harry's desk.

"Sev, has her. Kat's actually behaving too. You should have seen the look on his face." Harry smiled and ran a hand over his face looking back up at Draco who was watching him.

"How do they do it everyday? How did you stand it?" Draco frowned lightly tilting his head to the side. "Deal with these kids. The younger classes aren't too bad, but the older ones…" Harry shook his head and yawned widely. "They're all terrors…" Draco laughed and rested his elbows lightly on the desk still staring at Harry.

"You get used to it. It gets fun after the first few weeks and they're used to your way of dealing with things." Harry smiled and looked Draco over silently. Draco smiled back at him and leaned forward. "It also helps to have someone help you with different things." Harry frowned but before he could voice his thoughts out loud Draco's mouth was pressed lightly against his. Harry kissed him back and they broke apart breathless after a few moments. Draco was flushed and Harry was staring at him in slight confusion.

"Draco…" Harry's attention was diverted by the laughter coming down the hall before his daughter came rushing into the room.

"Daddy!" Harry laughed and looked back at Draco before going around his desk and scooping his daughter into his arms. When he turned to look at Draco again the blonde was smiling softly at him before he waved and left the room. "Guess what!" Harry was brought back to his daughter and smiled down at her, smoothing back her hair.

"What?" Lafaera smiled her eyes alight with excitement.

"Grandpa let me help him with potions. Kat and I also got some Lion's with green paint." Harry looked up sharply at Severus who just shrugged, an eyebrow raised. "They were fighting some Snake's and so Kat got the Slytherin's in red too." Harry looked down at his daughter with a smile.

"It sounds like you had fun today." Lafaera nodded and wiggled from his arms to rush towards Remus and Sirius who had just entered the room. When she was occupied with them Harry turned to Sev.

"Sev… What potions did you let her help you with? She gets into enough trouble with things in the kitchen and my potions." Severus just laughed and hooked an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Don't worry. It was just a cheer potion. The simplest one, she can't hurt anything with that. She was also just mixing ingredients I had prepared." Harry sighed and hugged Sev back.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have brought her back here earlier so she could get a proper education." Severus just shrugged and allowed Harry to greet his Godfather's. He frowned noticing that Draco wasn't around anywhere.

"Harry have you seen Draco? I need to ask him something." Harry flushed lightly before shrugging.

"He left a few minutes ago. I don't know where he went." Severus raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off and following the three men and child out of the room towards the Great Hall. He could ask his questions later.

Lafaera looked between her father and Draco when they were all seated in Harry's rooms after dinners. She frowned slightly before crawling up into Draco's lap.

"Tell me a story." Draco smiled down at the little girl and looked up at Harry who had stopped looking over the review tests to watch them.

"Alright. I'll tell you a story of a boy with dark brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was the youngest Seeker in over a century and I helped him get that position." Lafaera was listening in rapt attention while Draco told her of how her father became a Seeker for the Gryffindor team. Harry just flushed and went back to grading papers. After a while Harry yawned and looked up to see Draco leaving Lafaera's room and quietly closing the door.

"Thanks for that Draco." Draco just smiled and sank down onto the couch.

"No problem. How far did you get on your grading?" Harry made a face which caused Draco to laugh.

"I'm nearly done." Draco nodded and stood with a yawn.

"Well goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Harry rose and went with him to the door.

"Goodnight." Draco turned suddenly and kissed Harry soundly before leaving and walking down the hallway. Harry stayed standing in the doorway staring after him a hand on his lips before shaking his head and going back to grading his papers. He had no idea what Draco wanted but he hoped he would come out with it soon. Neither of the two men noticed the shadow that had been standing in the hallway or the grin that spread across his face as his blue eyes flashed when he darted for his own quarters and his mate.

**Sorry this is so rushed but I wanted to get something up for everyone.**

**Here's Translations: (Sorry I forgot them before)**

1) Day is done, gone the sun; From the lake, from the hills, from the sky. All is well, safely rest, Daddy is night.

2) Daddy.

3) I'm here.

4) How are you feeling?

5) Alright.

6) Damn Hormones

**Mialanna Rose**


	15. 14: Halloween and the Plan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from said books. I do own Lafaera Potter and Katherine Weasley.**_

_A.N. I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait. I was having major writer's block and then life was pretty hectic. I've had different colleges and majors, and I also got married. Now that I'm settling down maybe I can get some more chapters. I'll try to get more up in the next couple of months._

**Chapter 14: Halloween and the Plan**

Remus looked up from his book as Sirius came skidding into their quarters. He raised an eyebrow but Sirius just grinned and flopped down onto the couch next to his husband and mate. Remus shook his head and allowed Sirius to curl into his side.

"Remus, love, you'll never guess what I just saw." Sirius stated after a few long minutes. Remus rolled his eyes and turned to look at Sirius, an eyebrow raised. Sirius grinned and kissed Remus softly. Remus just laughed and Sirius gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, what did you see?" Sirius grinned and bounced up.

"I saw our son kissing our godson." Remus blinked before shaking his head at his husband.

"Draco kissed Harry?" Sirius nodded and Remus grinned. "Interesting, it's about time they did something about it." Sirius just shook his head and kissed Remus, dragging him to the bedroom.

Lafaera sighed and watched as her father dug through a chest, throwing things this way and that. He was looking for a Halloween costume for himself because Dumbledore had made the party mandatory for the entire staff and they were required to dress up. Lafaera kicked her heels up and listened to the hollow thump they made when they hit the chest she was sitting on.

"Padia? Tal Ai kai mi Kalae?(1)" Harry looked up at Lafaera a slight frown on his face before he shook his head.

"Os tysi maeraes.(2)" Harry watch as Lafaera gathered the snakes into her arms and headed for the door. "Eisi o ojae?(3)" Lafaera turned back to look at her dad a smile on her face.

"Ai't tholi.(4)" Harry nodded and watched as Lafaera skipped from the room before he turned back to the trunk he had been digging through. He sighed and looked up at the mantle where the picture of him and Myihel rested.

"Myihel, I don't know what to do anymore." Harry sighed once more and started to pull things out of the chest, tossing some aside and looking over others before he found the perfect outfit.

Lafaera skipped down the hall her eyes taking in everything around her. Hogwart's had gone all out this year for Halloween and had decorations in every hallway. When she reached the dungeons she took a left and entered her Grandda's quarters. She giggled when she saw Severus leaning over a potion dressed in a 'Death' costume. The scary face was on the desk next to the potion. Lafaera sighed and climbed up onto the desk before looking over the instructions. When Severus reached for another ingredient he was surprised to find it handed to him. He stared down at Lafaera who giggled.

"You look funny." Severus grinned and looked the little girl over. She was dressed as a fairy princess, all in green and silver. Harry had charmed her wings to flutter every few moments and her ears were charmed to be more like an elf's.

"And you look beautiful." Lafaera giggled and dropped the ingredient into the potion. "Did your dad kick you out his rooms?" Lafaera giggled again and shook her head petting her snake's absently.

"He was boring. I knew you wouldn't be boring." Severus shook his head and scooped Lafaera into his arms. "Daddy's gonna be Gryffindor." She stated after a few moments. Severus had frozen his potion and was heading up towards the Great Hall when Lafaera had made her announcement.

"How do you know that?" Lafaera smiled up at Severus before squirming from his arms and racing towards Remus and Sirius who had taken on their animal forms for the night; sporting ears and tails. Severus shook his head and followed the little girl towards the two mutts.

"Have you seen your godson?" Remus questioned as Severus strode up to them. Severus shook his head and Remus nodded towards Draco who was just entering the Great Hall. He was dressed as Salazar Slytherin and Harry was just coming down the hall as Godric Gryffindor. The three men shook their heads as Draco and Harry met in the hallway. Lafaera giggled and rushed up to her father and Draco. Draco smiled down at her before scooping her into his arms. Lafaera laughed and had him take her to the dance floor. The students already in the hall smiled having gotten used to seeing Lafaera around the castle. Draco danced with Lafaera for a little while before handing her off to Fred and George who had been invited for planning the entertainment. Lafaera laughed and looked around the room for Kat as she was swung between the twins. They were dressed as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum for the evening causing Lafaera to giggle.

"Lafaera!" Lafaera grinned and turned to the slightly older girl weaving between students. Kat was dressed as a little leopard, complete with ears and tail that were charmed to twitch about.

"Stealing her away from us?" George questioned when Kat grabbed the younger girl's hand. Kat just grinned and Lafaera waved goodbye before the two raced off. Fred grinned and sighed leaning against his brother.

"To be young and so full of energy." Fred said dramatically. George snorted and shook his head leaving his brother to go search for Hermione and Ron.

Harry frowned and looked around the room looking for his daughter. She had disappeared somewhere a little while ago. He knew she was with Kat so he wasn't too worried. He saw Severus standing to the side talking with Molly Weasley and noticed the twins were dancing around with the students who were dancing. He was surprised by how many non-students were at the party but figured it was to be expected after all the years he spent away. He sighed and turned back to Sirius and Remus who were smiling at him. He blinked before turning to Draco who was scanning the students as well. Harry didn't know it but Draco was scanning the room for Lafaera as well. Little girl in question was hunkered down with Kat behind the staff table giggling madly. They had found some of the pranks Fred and George had been planning on setting off later in the evening and removed them to where they were. Mixing some together while resetting others with twists here and there on the products.

"Now, what are you two doing?" Kat and Lafaera giggled up at Dumbledore who squatted down to be closer to eye level with them.

"We're gonna get Uncle's Fred and George." Kat stated sincerely before the two little girls dissolved once more into giggles. Dumbledore smiled and looked over the pranks they had spread out under the table and around them.

"I see that. Have fun." Dumbledore stood after ruffling Lafaera's hair and left with a wink. Lafaera and Kat exchanged a glance before scampering off with the pranks in their arms.

Harry looked up in surprise from his conversation with Mrs. Weasley about his daughter when there was a soft whooshing sound followed by a loud bang. Everyone stopped to look around before many students were being bombarded with glitter and the like. Some where laughing while others scowled as the glitter stuck to them. It was when laughter started ringing out where the Weasley twins had been that Harry and Molly noticed Fred and George were splattered in paint, covered in glitter and had decidedly furry faces, complete with whiskers. Harry laughed before there was a tug on his sleeve and he looked down to find his daughter grinning up at him.

"Where have you been sweetheart? I was getting worried." Harry murmured scooping her up into his arms. Lafaera giggled slightly and cuddled to him before laughing as Fred and George stomped over to Draco who was laughing uncontrollably. They blamed him for the trick but Draco was shaking his head, denying any knowledge of said prank. Harry glanced at his daughter before glancing down at the smirking Katherine beside him. He shook his head and knew without a doubt that these two had something to do with it.

"Kat and I were having fun and talking with Dumbledore." Lafaera said lightly before squirming in his arms. Harry let her down and she hugged Mrs. Weasley before scampering off towards Remus and Sirius. Harry shook his head and glanced down at Kat who was smiling at him.

"Lafaera came up with the glitter idea." Kat said softly when Harry knelt next to her. Harry laughed and hugged the little girl to him. She accepted his hug before wandering away to find her parents. Harry shook his head and turned back to his conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"They're never going to do anything about it on their own." Sirius was saying softly to Remus. Remus nodded in confirmation and looked out to see Draco talking with Severus and Harry talking with Mrs. Weasley on opposite sides of the room but they kept sneaking glances at each other. Sirius frowned softly trying to think up of ideas.

"Paddy." Sirius smiled and turned to face Lafaera who had tugged on his sleeve. He scooped the little girl into his arms and she laughed.

"Princess, you look absolutely wonderful this evening." Lafaera giggled and Remus ran a hand lightly over her cheek in greeting.

"You wanna get my daddy and the Dragon together?" She questioned softly causing Sirius to choke lightly and Remus to snort. Remus took the little half-elf from his choking mate and sat down next to him on the bench.

"We do." Lafaera nodded regally and lifted her chin up.

"Daddy, likes the Dragon, he was always talking about him. Saying they were enemies before they became friends." Lafaera's eyes took on that older quality they can have at times, the flash of extreme intelligence. "I just want Padia(5) to be happy." The flash was gone and Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. Lafaera turned to look out over the dance floor again admiring all the different costumes. There was the hidden intelligence gleaming behind the innocence, watching everything with a critical eye gently pulling back any negative energy that it felt from the little Halfling. Sirius and Remus smiled at the little girl in Remus' arms before talking softly trying to get a plan together.

"We could always lock them into a broom closet or something." Sirius muttered after a few minutes of unreasonable plans. Lafaera giggled and Sirius ran a hand down her hair gently touching the charmed wings on her back.

"Give them a reason to get alone together." Lafaera said pertly. "Then lock them up until they admit they love each other." Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance before Sirius swept Lafaera up into his arms.

"That might work but what can we do to get them alone together?" Lafaera giggled and started whispering to Sirius. Sirius was grinning and nodded as Remus leaned over to listen in as well. "You my dear have a wonderfully wicked sense of humor." Lafaera laughed causing some of the students in the area to smile and looked at the youngster. She grinned at them before squirming from Sirius' arms once more. Remus and Sirius watched her dart away and towards Ron and Hermione where Kat was sitting.

"It's so good to have Harry back." Remus murmured watching Harry laugh at the twins when they came up to him whining. Sirius grinned and nodded in agreement.

"I'm so glad he's back and he has a beautiful daughter that we can spoil." Sirius consented. Remus laughed and hugged his mate close to him, kissing his cheek.

Kat smiled as Lafaera came up to her and helped the younger girl onto the seat next to her. Lafaera grinned back at Kat and took a drink of pumpkin juice. Hermione looked the two girl's over with a smile as they started tossing jelly beans and other small candies at each other and her boys on the other side of the table. Dylan and Jason retaliated while Arty just ducked under the table trying to avoid being pelted by candy. As the evening wore on the children were starting to get tired when Harry, Draco, Severus, Sirius and Remus congregated to the table where the children were sitting. Arty was sleeping in Hermione's lap and Lafaera and Kat were leaning sleepily against each other.

"I think it's time for these little ones to be getting to bed." Draco said scooping Lafaera into his arms. Draco missed the soft look in Harry's eyes as he swung Lafaera around. Lafaera squealed in laughter as Ron picked Kat up and hugged her to him. The adults were talking softly when Kat suddenly perked up and glanced at Lafaera who was still in Draco's arms.

"Daddy… something's wrong with Faera." Kat murmured wiggling from his arms. Draco had been sitting down and was shocked at Kat's admission. Lafaera seemed fine, she was sleeping in his arms. There was a soft whimper and Harry was at Draco's side in a moment bringing Lafaera into his arms. She struggled slightly as tears started leaking down her cheeks. Severus rushed away cursing under his breath at forgetting to bring some calming potions. Harry shushed his daughter as she struggled in his arms.

"Daddy… no… stop it… please stop… Daddy will come." Lafaera whimpered. Harry flinched, his eyes darkening as he tried to calm down his daughter. Severus came back with a calming potion and helped Harry get Lafaera to drink it.

"Shhh, sweetheart, Daddy's here. I'm right here." Harry murmured stroking back Lafaera's hair and kissing her forehead as she started to calm down. When she opened her eyes, Lafaera looked around in confusion before wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

"Padia, tal shi kai byrn?(6)" Lafaera asked shakily her voice slightly muffled from his shirt.

"Shhh, os tysi shi tal.(7)" Harry murmured standing with his daughter in his arms. He glanced around the small group gathered around him. "We're going to go."

"Is she going to be okay?" Kat asked softly her eyes wide. Harry smiled down at the little girl who had helped his daughter so much.

"She will be thank you Kat." Kat ducked her head and pressed her face into the side of Hermione's leg. Hermione smiled tightly and touched her daughter's head. Harry nodded and left the great hall. Draco, Severus, Sirius and Remus following. "Pai o shal sai sar eirdyr air?(8)" Lafaera shook her head and Harry sighed stroking her hair. When they reached his rooms the small group stopped.

"Harry if you need anything you know where to find us." Remus said softly. Sirius nodded and hugged Harry tightly, mindful of the now sleeping child in his arms.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Harry said softly. He watched them leave before turning to Severus and Draco. Severus echoed Remus' sentiment before hugging Harry lightly and leaving as well. "Draco, thank you for your help with here." Draco waved Harry's thanks away.

"It's no problem. She's a joy to have around. Harry, if you need anyone to talk to, about anything. I'm here." Harry smiled and Draco leaned forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss before rushing away. Harry stood frozen for a moment before shaking his head and entering his rooms. He gently got Lafaera ready for bed before tucking her in and kissing her forehead goodnight. Siri and Remi hissed soothingly from the bed post as Harry left the room, the nigh sky spinning on the ceiling. He made it to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He buried his face into a pillow letting out a frustrated scream. He felt so helpless when his daughter was thrown into a nightmare or blackout. There had to be something he could do. With a groan, Harry rolled over and threw an arm over his face.

"Myihel, koli ti mael sai caer or pandraes. Ai tal's pai sor eilyli.(9)" Harry muttered before letting sleep claim him.

~TBC~

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll be working on the next one over the next couple of weeks. I'll try to get another out by the end of November. Mialanna Rose

Translations~

1- Daddy? Can I go see Grandpa?

2- Of course sweetheart.

3- Are you okay?

4- I'm fine.

5- Daddy

6- Daddy, can we go now?

7- Of course we can.

8- Do you want to talk about it?

9- Give me strength to help our daughter. I can't do this alone.


End file.
